replacement
by Ita-chan18
Summary: Squeal to Baby Mine-After all, nobody will see as my own country until I become indepnt. If I stay under Germany and Italy's rule forever, I'll be seen...Just the same as Sealand or Scheylles, or all the other micronations! And I'm not dammit! Italy! Yes! Yes, Italy wouldn't want a war. He would convince Germany to let me go peacefully.-discounited
1. Chapter 1

Replacement: First sequel to Baby Mine

Aph: GerIta

** A/n:Ciao! Well, this was suppose to be the first sequel to Baby Mine, but I couldn't figure out how to start it, so it ended up not being the first sequel ^^;. Anyways, this will deal with everything that happened that ended up leading to Italia getting her indepence. Weather that will be a war, an argument, or peacefully, I want you, my readers, to tell me so. I'm not sure how long this fic will be, so let's just take it one at step at a time, eh? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this! Let me know what you guys think. Oh, and flames will be used to cook my ramen!**

** Warnings: This is a Gerita fic, and has yaoi therefore, and mpreg(nothing explict, in fact, it doesn't even describe anything that happens), so if you don't like any of those, than please turn back now.**

** Disclaimer: Guess what guys!...I still don't own Hetalia!**

Chapter one: Changes

Things were changing in Germany's home. Italia was growing up fast, and seemed to become more distant towards him. SHe didn't seem to want to be around him anymore. This had been happening ever since his brother had died. He assumed, at first, that maybe she just didn't like to be in the house because of all the memories there. For awhile there, Italia made every excuse she could to get out of the house. Weather it was Britain wanted her to visit, though sometimes she was lying, or it was Nicolai's birthday and she promised to spend time with him, or Belgium was taking her for a girls day out, or just any excuse she could think of. After awhile, it was starting to get old, but she would never tell him the real reason why she wanted to be away from the house as much, and as long as she could possibly get away with.

That had been at least four years, well four years for a country anyways, and now Italia was a teenager. A fourteen year old teenager, which as any parent knows, the teen years are the worst, and this was no different. Italia was out even more, and wouldn't come home for long periods of time. Whenever the Germanic nation would question where she was always disappearing off to, she would roll her eyes, and say that she's a growing nation, and she needs to get "friendlier" with some of the other nations. Then, she would go to her room, and stay in there for hours at a time, doin whatever it was she did when she in there.

She hardly spoke to either Germany, or Italy, which made both of them feel a bit saddened. After all, what happened to the cute little girl that was always smiling, and following them around like a lost little duckling? What happened to the little girl that would scream her head off if she woke alone without either one by her? The little girl they took care of when she was sick, when she got hurt? When did she suddenly change into this moody, bratty person that would have nothing to do with either one, and be out all the time causing them stress? It was starting to make them feel...Well, they were feeling lonely...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ummm, how are you today...Vera?" Germany asked as he stood in Italia's doorway awkwardly. Italia looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He had never used her real name. Her hazel eyes looked at him questioning.

"You've asked that ten times already, Ludwig. It's not going to change i five minutes." She said, going back to her drawing. Ludwig sighed heavily.

"Can I come in?" He asked akwardly.

"You're gonna do it anyways, why ask?" He took that as a yes, and cmae into her room. He sat on the edge of her bed, looking at the drawing."That's very good."He commented. Italia blushed slightly, and nodded. She didn't say anything else for awhile, and they merely sat there together, on her bed, in awkward silence.

She flipped to another page, and paused as if she were thinking. Germany caught a small glimpse of the last picture she had finished, and then looked at her.

"I didn't realize you were still into the whole military thing. Is that a SS uniform?" He looked at the previous page again, but before he could get a good look, italia snatches it away, and tucks it away from his view. SHe glares at him slightly, and then relaxes her look as she goes back to drawing.

"It's not an SS uniform. "she said softly. Germany's light blue eyes looked at her slightly confused. "I know they look very similar, but it's seriously not that uniform. I was just thinking about military outfits, and that was one of them." Germany nodded slightly.

"So, you're just now thinking about you countries military? WHy now?" Italia shrugged slightly.

"Every country needs one, right?" She said simply. Germany nodded slightly, eyeing her as she erased lines, and made new ones.

"So..What else have you been thinking about..Other than military sort of things. We haven't spoken about that stuff since what was it?"

"1956...That was the last time we ever really spoke about anything about my country." Germany nodded slightly.

"It's been almost thirty-two years since then...Have you figured anything out?" Italia nodded.

"I figured it could be run by a mixture of three things." Ludwig tilted his head slightly. "Nicolai helped me figure it out the last time I visited him. See, I figured my country is going to be run by a mixture of geniocracy, meritocracy,, and nomocracy. Those really stood out to me, but those were already things I was thinking about a long time ago."

"Anything else?"

"I figured out alot. It's all really hard to put into one convosation." SHe said with a shrug. With those words uttered from her mouth, Ludwig knew she wouldn't say anymore than she already had. She was like that. She didn't like people outside of her country to really know what' s going on, though he got the sense that she told him more about her country than she told anyone else, even Italy probably didn't know as much as he knew.

"So when you say alot, how much is alot?" Italia looked at him, and shrugged.

"Enough that I could become independt." Germany's heart froze for a moment. She had said that as if..as if she was already contemplating it, but there's no way in hell she could already be considering that...Is there? Italia glanced at him, realizing her mistake almost immediately. "Not that I'm considering it. I'm just saying." Germany relaxed slightly, but there was something in her tone that he didn't trust.

"Well-"

"Oh! Britain and America are coming to pick me up..I hope you don't mind?" She glanced at him. Germany shrugged.

"To plan your birthday party, right?" Italia nodded slightly.

"I know it's three months early, but..Well, ya know how America is."SHe chuckled slightly with Ludwig, and then sighed heavily,"So,,You'll be coming this year..Right?" Germany looked at her, surprised.

"Well, yeah, I'll be coming like I do every year. What made you think I wouldn't?" Italia bit her lip, and shrugged slightly.

"Well, it's just that Italy hasn't been feeling well lately, and I just thought that maybe you'd stay here, and take care of him."She glanced at him."You know, I wouldn't care. Italy's health means more to me than you guys coming to some dumb party for me."She smiled slightly. Germany chuckled, and shook his head.

"Italia, he is feeling better. It was just a short cold. We'll be coming to your party, ok?"He stood up, and kissed her forehead before walking out. Italia sighed, and looked away as he walked out.

_why? _She wondered to herself, scowling slightly. _Why the hell did I have to say that out loud? 'Enough so that I could become independent!' Idoit! Idoit! Idoit! I wasn't supposed to say that I wanted my independent until later... After all, nobody will see as my own country until I become indepnt. If I stay under Germany and Italy's rule forever, I'll be seen...Just the same as Sealand or Scheylles, or all the other micronations! And I'm not dammit!_ SHe sighed heavily, and sat on her bed, with her legs dangling over the edge. SHe looked down, her feet were barely touching the floor_. And I'm short...Wait, I'm not short! It's perfectly normal to be five foot even...Isn't it? blah! _She threw herslef backwards on the bed, staring at the ceiling. _What if he doesn't let me go peacefully? There's no way in hell I could ever hope to beat him..My army is so weak, it minus well be non-exstanent...Gah! She jumped slightly when the door opened, and a pair of familiar amber eyes looked at her. Her smile widened. Italy! Yes! Yes, Italy wouldn't want a war. He would convince Germany to let me go peacefully. And Ludwig would go along with him because. Because, whether he wants to admit it or not, he does have a soft spot for Italy. He wouldn't want to upset Italy, so he'd let me go peacefully. Now...How to bring it up casually..._

"Ve~ Italia?"

"Yes, Italy?" She said sweetly, almost too sweetly. She cringed when she realized that. Goood, please don't be suspicious...Wait..This is Italy! I don't have to worry about him reading too much into it! He's an idoit!

"Well, I wondering if you were hungry. I was going to feed you before you went over to Britain's house, so you wouldn't starve to death. "Italia shrugged slightly.

"Britain lets me cook when I go over there..So, I won't starve." Italy nodded slightly, then cleared his throat. Italia raised an eyebrow. "Something you want?" She asked softly. Italy looked at her, and nodded."Well..Come in." She smiled, and made room for him on her bed. Italy smiled slightly, came in, and closed the door behind him.

"This is something very important, so please don't tell Germany what I'm about to tell you. I want it to be a surprise." Italia's curiosity was growing to the point where she was becoming impatient when he sat beside her on the bed, but even then he hesitated to speak.

"Just tell me. What? Are you going to leave again?" As soon as those words left her mouth, she regretted it. Italy looked at her, frowning slightly. SHe didn't have to be a mind reader to know she had hurt a sensitive spot for him. After all, Italy was Italy, and wore his emotions on his sleeves like a proud badge. Italia also regretted the words. SHe also felt a pang in her chest. That time was not something she ever wanted to mention again, but she never mentioned it, r let it show.

"No, no. What would make you think I'd want to do that?" Italia huffed, and shrugged.

"Well, just tell me then." Italy nodded slightly.

"Right..Well, I've been thinking...I know you're growing up, and Germany sees it too. So, we've been thinking that it's time-" Italia was getting giddy, and she couldn't help but smile at the thought that came across her mind.

Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! They finally see that I'm no longer a child, and that I can handle myself, and that I'm strong enough to become indepndt! This is what I've been waiting for! The moment they decide to give me my freedom! Yes, yes, yes!

However, that is not what was crossing his mind at all..Oh no! His thoughts were:" to have another baby." He finished. Italia's hope immediately was dashed. She held her smile in place, even though it was now forced and fake, and laughed slightly.

Of course that's what he would want...They just want to get rid of me...They find me a bother, and want a replacement.

"Have...Have you ran this by Ludwig yet?" She asked softly. Italy shook his head.

"Nope. I figure it was something worth saving until we were alone. I just wanted to know if it was ok with you. After all, you'll always be mi topoina."

_ Nein, nein, nein, neit, neit, neit! This is not ok with me! What? Do you want to replace me? Do you think I'm such a bother now, you guys can't control me anymore, so it's better to have another one, that is yours, so you could control it better? Is that what you want?_

"Well...If it's what you want, than I have no problem going along with it. Whatever you want to do, just do it." She held back so many other feelings that welled up as Italy hugged her tightly.

"Yes, but your happiness means much more to us. We would never do anything to make you unhappy." He kissed her check, and then left. Italia sighed unhappily, and looked out the window.

_Yes..Yes..You would... She thought, then began getting her most important possions together as she saw America's car drive into the driveway.._

**A/n: Well, I hope this chappie didn't disappoint anyone! I know this is short, and for that I apologize. I know, it seems like most of my fics are like that huh? Well, just to let you all know, I am comptely typing this out. Yupp, that's right, I am not writing it on pencil and paper. Too complicated. SO, I have made the descion to simply type it all out, which may lead to a few surprise condering the fact I tend to write late at night. Anyways, what's in store for the next chappie? Well, of course, Italy tells Germany what he wants. Does Germany agree? Or does he turn the Italian down? And what of the party? Will it be wild? Or calm..Well as calm as America's party is? Will Nicolai show into the picture? Will Italia tell him what she feels about Germany and her Indepence? Or will he already know? Well, read the next chappie and you'll find the answers! So, until next time, please remember that Swedish are scary, and Germans can't run a cafe. Hasta La pasta!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The Party**

** A/N: Ciao!So, I gotta thank one of my friends on here for giving me an idea for how Italia's freedom should go. I'm not gonna give it away, but I already got ideas for how it should go, and it probably won't appear for awhile, but I'll probably drop hints throughout the story, if it isn't evident already. Anyways, enough of my blabber. you're here for the story. So here it is!**

** Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to their rightful owners. I own the story, plot, and ocs. And the creator of hetalia(i forget their names -_-) and all the other characters.**

Italia never really liked planning parties. In fact, she hated being in the spotlight all together because most of the people that came to the party, she didn't even like. Now, that's not to say she didn't like their gifts. Oh no, she loved gifts, especially when they were given to her. I mean, c'mon, she had been an only child for almost 50 years, so of course she was going to be use to the only child getting lots of presents, and attention. Not that she let it get to her head or anything...Well, not always anyways.

Anyways, she only answered with short answers, yes, no, this or that color, and basically let Britain and America handle the rest. Though, she was always quick to remind them that Nicolai and his family were to be invited. Even if her and Romano didn't get along, and she was both annoyed and amused by Spain, she knew that Nicolai wouldn't come without them. It was a package deal in her mind.

She never really saw the point in making a big deal out of her birthday anyways. What was the point? So, she was another year older, and all that jazz, but seriously. Nobody should make a big deal out of anything. It's just a day she was born. Sure, she the newest country to be born, but people are born every second, everywhere. It's nothing special.

"You ok there? You've been spacy during this whole day?" Italia made a noise, and then looked up. She hadn't realized she was messing with her rice.

"Hmm?" She shook her head to get herself out of the current daydream she was in. She smiled at Alfred, who was looking at her worriedly. "Oh, yeah..I'm fine.."She looked down at her rice, which was no longer steaming. SHe sighed. Great, my rice is cold..Now it's gonna taste like total, utter shit... She thought, and picked up her spoon, and began eating. America looked at her with his head tilted slightly, and then shook his head, and looked at the list. SHe again drowned out his voice, and began day dreaming again...

The party came before she could even really think about it. Her party was modern style, and simple, much to America's disappointment, but she didn't care. It was simple, the way she liked things.

"You're getting so old!" Nicolai teased her the first chance he could talk to her. Italia rolled her eyes, and punched him playfully.

"You're not any older than me." She said through an eye roll. He shrugged slightly.

"Wow, two years difference. Do I see a white hair?" He teased again, pulling at a strand of light blonde hair.

"Ow!"She scowled, and hit him slightly. "Jerk!"She yelled, rubbing her head. He smiled, and shrugged.

"Well, you've called me worse things. "Italia rolled her eyes, and looked at him.

"What do you want? I thought I was gonna get five minutes alone." Nicolai blushed slightly, and shrugged.

"Well, I know they usually have you open your presents in front of everyone. "Italia rolled her eyes, and applies some mascara to her eyes. "Well, Papa allowed me to get you two presents. Since my real gift, I told him, was sorda..Well, private." Italia looked at him, and smiled playfully.

"I'm not interested in anything sexual." He blushed, and then shook his head.

"I..It's nothing like that!" Italia glanced at him, smiling softly.

"Alright, than show me, and be quick before America comes to get me." She faced him, and he blushed slightly as he could hear Montely Crue playing from downstairs. He bite his lip, and took out a small gift wrapped in a light blue wrapping paper. He handed it to Italia, who immedtaly took it, and looked at it curiously.

"What-"

"Just open it."He said with a smile. Italia shook her head, and quickly opened it. Inside was a black, velvet box. Italia's face flushed, and she looked at him, curiously shinning in her eyes. "Just open it ,Mi Amour. "He said softly, smiling slightly.

"Don't call me that. How many times do I have to tell you that?" She said, irritation raising in her, but she opened it anyways.

Inside the box was a diamond bracelet, and matching necklace. In the center of her bracelet was a shining, red colored gem. Italia smiled, and touched it. It was beautiful, and expensive looking.

"Nicolai..This is..This so pretty! "Nicolai smiled, and shrugged slightly.

"And here I thought you wouldn't like it." Italia held the box close to her chest. She smiled at him.

"You're right, I don't like it.."She paused, and hugged him tightly. "I freaking love it."She stepped back, and walked over to her dresser, to finish putting on her make up, which gave Nicolai time to let his eyes wonder over what she was wearing.

She wore an oversized shirt that was a neon pink color. It seemed to fit perfectly on one shoulder, if the sleeve looked like it could fit three of her, whicle the other sleeve hung off her shoulders to the point where it was mid-way down her forearm. She wore what looked like a black tang top underneath, The shirt was cut, revealing some of her mid-drift, but not much since she also wore tight fitting jeans that were ripped in random places, but he had no idea if those rips were suppose to be there or not. The jeans went into black, combat boots. Her blonde hair was messy, messier than usual, but that seemed to be on purpose. He blushed, and looked away when he noticed he was staring a bit too much.

"You look..different."He said with a smile. Italia glanced at him, and scowled slightly.

"Different good, or different bad?"

"Good. Very good."Italia nodded, and went back to applying her make up.

"This style is very popular here in Britain. Thought I'd try a different look cuz I thought it looked kinda cool. "Nicolai nodded slightly, and looked away.

"Well, you look nice. different is defiantly better with you."Italia nodded, and then stood up.

"Well, I think I should head back out there."Nicolai again as he looked at how she was dressed again. Only this time, he couldn't help but notice the dark eyeliner, and black eyeshadow that surrounded her eyes. It wasn't alot, like noticed some girls, but it was just enough to look good, and it brought out her now blue-ish eyes. He blushed, and looked away.

She looks so pretty with make up..Well, like this she looks pretty.. He thought. Italia tiled her head slightly.

"You ok there?"She asked irritably. Nicolai looked back at her, and nodded.

"Yeah..C'mon. We should go before they think something weird is happening. You know how my papa is."Italia rolled her eyes, and then walked out with Nicolai trailing along behind her..

God her ass looks good in those jeans.. He thought with a smile...

Now just because the party was simple doesn't mean in the least bit that the gifts were simple. Oh no. America had made sure she got plenty of gifts. Honestly, it annoyed her, but she didn't complain. SHe never turned down a present. She went through alot of gifts, many of them she knew she'd have to leave at Britain's house, before it was finally all finished.

Once the gifts were done with, she noticed she still hadn't seen Ludwig or Italy. SHe huffed, and looked away. Ludwig promised he'd be there, but it seems like he lied to her..Again! She felt incredibly frustrated, and so..She asked Britain if she could stay longer, which he was quick to agree to. That made Italia happy, to say the least. After all, it gave her some quiet time to consider what she had been thinking about for sometime

On the other side of things, it's not that Germany wanted to break the promise he had made to Italia, but it seemed like Italy was still sick, so he had to stay behind, and take care of him. As it turned out, Italy wasn't terribly ill, which relived some of Germany's stress, however there is one certain teen that was currently being the cause of his stress...

"Ve~Don't worry Germany. I know Italia will come back home."Germany sighed, and looked at the phone.

She should have been home three days ago. Is there bad whether in Britain? Where the flights delayed? Is that what's going on? If so, why didn't she call me..She always calls when the flights are delayed due to weather conditions. All this, and more seemed to run through the Germanic nation mind as he sighed, and shook his head.

"Ja, I know she'll be back. The planes were probably delayed again. You know how the weather is on that Island."Italy nodded slightly, and patted Ludwig's back in comfort.

"Si! Plus, this is our little Topolina's home. She'll always be back." Germany sighed again, and looked at the phone, as if he thought he'd miss her call if he didn't keep a constant eye on it.

Yes, this will always be her home. The question is, will she always want to come back? She's already pulling back as it is, and one day, she'll want her freedom. To independent. He glanced at Italy, and smiled as he notice the slim man beside him, who was looking at him worriedly. The question is, when she's ready...Will we be ready?

** A/n: I know I said this was going to be Mpreg, and I know it hasn't even come up yet, other than Italy asking for Italia's approval, but like I said before. I never know how something is gonna turn out until I sit down, and actually type it out. This is also something new for me. What I mean is, this is the first time for me actually planning a full out fic with actual pairings, and Mpreg, nothing explict. So, I'm being experimental here. Also, this fic deal with more than just Mpreg. It also deals with my OC, and her ever changing realtionship with Germany, and Italy, and will deal with her becoming indenpendent. So, yes, it might take some while to get to the actual Mpreg thing. So, enough of my ranting. What's in store for the next chappie? Well, Italia comes home. What will Germany do? Will he lecture her? Or will he let it go, and happy she's home. And Italy talks to Germany about having a baby. How will it go? Of course, if you read my other fic, we all know Germany agrees. But still..How does it go? Is it as awkward as we all think it will be? Or will it go as smooth as one would expect it go? Well, do you know how you find out the answers to those questions? Do you? Do you? Do you? Well, you read the next chappie of course! So, until next time, remember America is England's fault, and that it's not that America can't read the atmosphere, it's that he chose not to. So, read, review, favorite, put on your alert, whatever you want to do, and stay tune for more! Hasta La Pasta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Asking Questions**

** A/n: Ciao! So, I've been meaning to say this, but I've been re-watching the old atla(avatar: the last airbender) series, and realized that it's way different than the spin off Korra. I mean, for my taste, I feel that way too much happened in the first season, and they should have drawn it out more, like they did in atla. I mean, Korra had it's moments of funnies(I'm giving cudos to Bolin here!), but over all I felt there was much more action, and I felt myself not laughing as much I did with ATLA. I love the new take on the series, and in some aspects its actually better than ATLA, but still, I wish they had drawn things out more, and made it funnier too. And the ending was kinda a let down as well. I mean, I keep hearing they're gonna make a second series, but I mean they killed off the two bad guys. You just can't do that, though that made me cry*sniffle sniffle* even now. And the ending totally made it seem like the end of the series. Anyways, imma stop there cuz I could fill out this entire chappie about my rant on Korra. I'm not flamming the series, I'm just saying that I wished they drew things out more. Anybody know how I feel?**

** Disclaimer: I want to get straight to the story so I'm not even gonna say it cuz we all know it XD**

It was about three weeks before Italia came home. She came home only because she felt it was something she had to do, out of respect for Germany, and Italy. Britain was reluctant to let her go, but didn't protest much because he knew how hard-headed she was. So, she was now on the plane ride back to Germany, sitting in the part that wasn't first class for one, something she immedtaly regretted as soon as the plane too off.

See, she expected to be able to lay back her seat, have a nice, cuddly blanket around her, and catch up on her rest. She also expected to be waited on like she normally would first class. But is that what happened? Oh no.

What really happened was as soon as the plane took off some kid in the back of her decided to throw a fit, and he seemed to take out his anger by punching, and kicking the back of her seat repeatedly..For three hours straight. What were the parents doing? They had earphones plugged in, blissfully ignoring their child, and nobody else was doing anything to stop him, until he finally got tired, and fell asleep. That wasn't even the worse part about it. She was stuck in the middle of two people. Well, that wasn't so bad, you say? Normally Italia wouldn't mind be crowed in..That would be if one person wasn't twice her size, and the other was creepy old pervert that seemed to always "accidentally" touch her in bad places, and leave his hand too long. She crowded, and claustrophobic, and when she asked to move, the attendant merely said there was no more room.

"I don't care if there isn't any more room anywhere else! What about that seat two place up! It's free! Just move me verdamnt!"She yelled, her accent strong. The woman merely smiled at her sweetly, and walked away. Italia was pissed, and she was surprised her yelling didn't work. Let's just say she had learned from Germany how to yell very well, and scare the ever living crap out of anyone who dared anger her. So, Italia was stuck in her seat. A seat where she couldn't move her arm two inches without bumping into someone, and afraid to fall asleep cuz she might get raped if she did. If that wasn't the worst, the food also sucked. She had inherited Italy's taste for gourmet food. If food didn't have a certain flavor, or taste, or wasn't cooked to her standards, she wouldn't eat. The only expectation to this was America's food, since Britain now let her cook whenever she came over, but even then America usually let her cook her own thing. On top of that, the blanket she received didn't keep her warm, and the attendant said they had to ration them due to the unusual amount of passageners that were on. Let's just say, Italia was already plotting her death, in a million ways. Like she thought of a thousand ways to kill the woman with her hair tie..Ok maybe not a thousand, but still. She hated the woman, and she got the feeling that her hate was mutual.

So, by the time the flight landed in Germany, twenty, miserable hours later, she could not wait to get off. So, she didn't. She was the first one off, and when she spotted Germany she ran to him, and hugged him tightly.

"Yay~! I'm so glad to see you! I'm never, ever riding low-class again! The food sucked worse than it usually does! I couldn't sleep cuz this fat person might have killed me, or this creepy guy might have done something weird! And the flight attendant was being mean! And I was cold! And she wouldn't give me another blanket! I am so happy to be home~! You have no idea how much I wanna kill that bitch with her fucking tie, and shove it righ-" Germany chuckled, and shook his head. He couldn't understand anything she was saying, the way she was talking so fast made it all sound like one jumbled mess of words of crying, and complaining. However, by some miracle, Italy understood her. He frowned, and hugged his child sympathetically.

"Oh, mi topolina, it must have sucked to-"

"It did! I'm never, like, ever going to ride low class again!" She yelled, glaring at the woman who gave her troubles. The woman merely smiled sweetly at her. Germany sighed, and shook his head.

"Come on, Hasi. You got everything? "Italia nodded slightly, and picked up her carry-ons, and then followed Germany, who had her suitcases, and followed his to the car...

****

It didn't take long for them to reach Germany's house, and once there, Germany helped her unpack while Italy prepared dinner. Italia was mostly silent, but after a few moments into the silence, she finally began talking to him.

"Did you kick the pervert's ass?" Germany asked, furrowing his eyebrow when she told him about the guy who kept touching Italia during the entire flight, which caused the teen to blush out of embarrassment. It was things like that that made Germany wish he could just follow her around, and , make sure no creep got within a ten foot pole of her. As far as he was concerned, she was still his little girl, and he didn't like the thought of anyone touching her inapproaitaly. Especially some old creep.

"Wish I could have, honestly, but there was no room."The two shared a short laugh before they lapsed back into silence.

"Well, I think that's everything." Ludwig said as he straightened out his aching back. Italia nodded slightly, and picked up her notebook. Germany smiled at her slightly. "Come out into the livingroom. Me and Italy got you something for your birthday." Italia looked at him, eyebrow raised, and then stood, and followed him out.

He told her to sit on the couch in the livingroom, which she did, and looked around at her familiar surroundings until a pair of soft, familiar, hands encircled her eyes.

"Ve~~ no peeking~!"Italia rolled her eyes, and patiently waited.

She smiled widely when she felt something being placed in her lap. Italia looked down at the blue colored wrapping paper with the usual pink ribbon, and began to carefully remove the paper. She gasped, and squealed when she saw what was inside.

"Kyaaa~! This is so awesome! Thanks Ludwig, Italy!" She hugged each as she said their names, and then looked down at her brand new, sleek sliver colored laptop. It was the new edition.

"You kept saying how much you wanted one. So, we thought it'd be a good gift." Italia nodded, and opened it up. It was the kind of laptop that probably wouldn't be available to people outside the government for at least another three or four years. She smiled, and turned it on, after hooking up the charger, and smiled.

"This is awesome!"She smiled, and began exploring the programs. "You guys installed a art thing, and a writing thing~!" Germany nodded, smiling just a bit wider, while Italy merely smiled wordlessly. Italia finally looked up, and smiled thankfully."Thanks."the three shared a hug, and then Italia yawned loudly.

"I'm going to head to bed." She said simply, raising, and walking to her room.

"Guten Nauct, Italia."

"Si! Buenous Noches Italia!" Italia waved at them before disappear into her room, closing the door behind her.

Once she was gone, Germany sat on the couch, and sighed. Italy smiled his usual smile, and sat down next to his ally. Germany glanced back at Venezaino.

"Our Topolina(1) is growing up so fast." He said through a sigh. Germany nodded, and looked out the window beside the couch.

"Ja. She isn't so little anymore." She's also pulling away. Germany thought, but kept the thought to himself. He didn't want to upset the small Italian. Italy sighed, and nodded.

"There's something I've been thinking about Germany." Germany looked at Italy, his eyebrow furrowing slightly out of curiousty. However, the Italian seemed a bit flustered, and blushed slightly, as he looked down at his hands.

"Just spit it out already, Italy. I'm sure it's not that bad."Veneziano looked up at his long-time friend, and then away quickly.

"Si, it's not that bad, but I've been thinking, and remembering about when Italia was younger."He glanced towards her door, then back at Germany."I've been thinking that...Well, I miss having a little bambina running around, and causing trouble." Germany nodded slightly.

"Ya, I kinda miss her younger days too. She wasn't such a handful then." Italy nodded, and again looked at his hands. Silence fell over the two for a few awkward moments. Germany was wondering what exactly was on the Italian's mind, while Italy was trying to word what he was wanting.

"So...Germany, I've been wonderin about something."Ludwig glanced at the now flustered man, waiting for him to continue.

"Yes? What is it Italy?" Said nation glanced at his ally, and smiled a bit unsuridly.

"Well...I was wanting..Maybe..If you wanted..maybe...To have another..child?" Silence fell over the two as Germany blushed heavily, unable to answer, and Italy waited anxiously for his reply. Each nation's heart was pounding heavily in their chests, each heart threatening to, at any moment, jump out of their chests. Germany cleared his throat after a few minutes of complete silence, which caused the other nation to look at his hopefully. The Germanic nation looked away quickly

"I suppose another kid wouldn't be so bad." Italy smiled widely.

"Ve~~so is that a yes?" Germany's blush deepened just a bit, and he nodded. Italy smiled wider, and hugged Germany tightly. Germany tensed up slightly, but hugged the other back quickly.

So, a few weeks passed since Italia came home, and she was already leaving again, but this time, it seemed, she would need money.

"How much?" Germany asked with a sigh. Italia counted the figures in her head. She knew she would need alot.

"Umm, about 819 Euros(2)." She smiled sweetly, while Germany looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Why the hell do you need so much money? You're only going there for a short period of time, and there's no way you're going to spend that much money."

Yes, yes there is. Italia thought, and then pulled a trick that always worked on him.

"Pwease? Pwease? Pwease?" Yes, Italia was not above resorting to baby talk to get what she wanted."Pwease Ludiwg! It's not that much when you really think about it!" Germany sighed, and looked at her, being sure to avoid her puppy dog eyes.

"I will give half of that. That should hold you the three weeks." Italia frowned again.

He's being so difficult! Italia frowned, and shook her head.

"C'mon Germany! It's not that much. It's just 819 Euros!" Germany looked at her sternly.

"I said no, Italia. Don't push it." Italia huffed slightly.

"Fine. I understand. You don't have that much." She said straightening out her posture, which caused her to wince slightly. Germany smiled slightly, and flipped a page in his book. Italia tilted her head slightly.

"So when is Spain coming to pick you up?" Italia shook her head slightly, and crossed her arms.

"Why do you want me gone so bad?" She asked as she sat down on the seat opposite of her caretaker. Germany glanced at her, and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about."He said simply. Italia huffed, and looked out the window.

"Spain should be coming soon...Unless that idoit he calls his son got them lost...Again." SHe smiled, and she seemed to relax. Germany raised an eyebrow about that change, but didn't comment on it...Yet.

It took a few hours, but Spain finally showed up. Italia smiled widely. She was glued to the window, waiting for them to show up.

"Yes! They're here!" SHe yelled, then squealed out of excitement. Germany looked at her, and smiled slightly.

"You seem excited. "Italia blushed slightly, and shrugged.

"Well...I haven't seen them in a while..."She said, trying to get her cool back as she walked over to the door, and opened it up. Nicolai smiled at her, and pulled her into a hug. She blushed heavily, and then pushed him off of her."Don't touch me!" She yelled, and turned on her heel, and walked inside. Nicolai chuckled, and shook his head.

"Halo Italia how are you? Oh, I'm fine Nicolai, how are you? I'm fine thank you for asking."Italia rolled her eyes as he mimicked her.

"You do horrible impressions of people." SHe said simply.

"It's good seeing you too."He said with a chuckle. Italia huffed.

"What the hell took you so long? Did you two get lost, again?"

"Something like that."Italia rolled her eyes, and smiled brightly at Germany and Italia."Hola tio!"Nicolai said as he stopped by the couch.

"Ciao Nicolai. How are you?"

"I'm good."Italia rolled her eyes, and tuned them out as she walked into her room. Germany looked at her as she walked into her room, and then followed her. He cleared his throat as he knocked on her door. She looked at him.

"I'm good Ludwig. I can carry everything."Germany shook his head.

"It's not that. I came to give you the money I promised you."Italia smiled, and nodded. Her caretaker smiled, and handed her the money. All 819 Euros. Italia smiled widely as she put the money in her purse, and then hugged him.

"Thanks!"She smiled, and then pulled back. Germany nodded slightly. Italia proceed to put the money in her purse.

"Well, you ready?"Italia nodded, and then picked up her bags. She looked at her laptop, then back at Ludwig."I'll get it."He said simply, moving around her, and getting the laptop. He followed Italia out.

As soon as they were out of the room, and into the livingroom, Italia scowled at Nicolai, whose smile immediately brightened upon seeing his fellow teen nation. She rolled her eyes.

"What the hell are you smiling about? You look like an idoit."Italia spat out. Nicolai chuckled.

"IS that so? Do you need help with something? "Italia shook her head, and grunted as she shifted the things in her arms, and grabbed her laptop awkwardly."Here lemme-"

"I don't need your help. I got everything dammit."She said irritably again, and walked out of the house without saying good bye to either Ludwig or Venezino. Nicolai sighed, and smiled at his uncle, and Germany.

"Adios Tio, Germany."THe two nodded their good byes to Nicolai before he closed the door, and walked out of the house. Italy waited until the car was out of the driveway, and down the road before he turned to Germany, smiling widely.

"Ve~~ Let's get started Ludwig!" Italy said with a seductive tone as he pulled Germany towards their bedroom. Germany blushed heavily, swallowed past the lump in his throat, and followed after the Italian...

Italia sighed as she looked out the window of Spain's car. She hated being in cars. She always got sick. Spain looked at her through the mirror a bit worriedly.

"Como esta alli, Italia(3)?" Italia looked at him, her face flushed.

"E-estoy...Ok! No te preocupes por me! I'll be bueno!(4)" Spain nodded, and then turned his attention back to the road.

"Bueno, I'm glad to hear that..You're Spainsh is a bit rough, si?"Italia rolled her eyes, and rolled down the window as she felt her stomach begining to turn uncomfortably. She hung her head out the window, and closed her eyes as she felt the fresh ari rush into her sweating face."Poor thing. You still feeling bad?"Italia groaned, and rolled her eyes.

"The more you talk about it Mr. Spain, the worst I feel."She frowned again when she felt Nicolai rub her back soothingly. "And don't touch me Nicolai." Nicolai smiled slightly, and continued to rub her back.

"You'll be Bueno Italia. Papa isn't a crazy driver like Daddy, espically when someone's feeling as bad as you."Italia groaned, and shook her head.

"Stop talking about me being sick dumbass. I obviously don't want to be reminded of my sickness." Nicolai sighed, and shook his head. He had seen her like this before. She was on the verge of being sick, and not just from the car ride either. Nicolai looked at his father, who looked at Italia worriedly. He hadn't ever seen the young nation like this ever before, and it was worrying him slightly.

"Papa, por favor..Podemos manejar mas despacio? Italia se esta enefermo. La he visto como esto antes.(5)" Spain looked at him, his eyes growing slightly darker from the worry.

"No me refiero a la enfermedad de coche, lo que a mi hijo." Nicolai shook his head.

"No Papa." Spain nodded, and switched to English.

"Don't worry, Italia. I'll drive as slow as I can, ok?" Italia nodded slightly, and closed her eyes as she began to fall asleep. Nicolai sighed, and continued to rub her back, even though he felt her gentle, even breathing that told him she was fast asleep. Spain's attention went back to te road.

"Well, you certainly care about her. Don't you mi hijo?" Nicolai looked up at his dad, and smiled a bit sadly.

"Si, but she doesn't seem to feel the same. She's always..mean." He chuckled slightly, and shook his head.

"Eh, you might be surprised. Roma's still mean to me, even though we've had both you, and your sister. Some people are just like that towards people they care about. Don't be so quick to judge her feelings based on how she acts." Nicolai nodded slightly, and looked back at Italia.

They arrived at the airport early, where they were greeted by Romano standing with a scowl by the security check. Nicolai had to shake Italia awake.

"Hmm?"SHe looked at his sleepy-eyed. Nicolai smiled slightly at her.

"C'mon we're at the airport. Papa and Daddy are waiting for us."Italia groaned, and shook her head.

"I don't feel good."She complained. Nicolai sighed heavily.

"If you don't get up, I'll be forced to carry you. Then, we'll have to hear my Daddy complain the entire time we're on the plane about how he was forced to get all the damn baggage-"

"I'm up. I'm up." SHe stated with a scowl, and a groan, and rose up from the window. Nicolai couldn't help but snicker. Italia was quick to glare at him."What the hell is so funny idoit?" SHe snapped. Nicolai shook his head, and quick grabbed for her things.

"I assume you want your laptop?"Italia sighed heavily, and nodded weakly.

This is strange, she thought as she leaned on Nicolai for support, he is being a complete idoit. He's actually trying to be tolerable. And why do I feel so sick this quick? It's weird... She thought silently, and smiled happily as they boarded the plane.

The plane ride wasn't as long as they had anticipated, and they landed in Spain sooner than any of them had anticipated. However, Italia remained asleep, and Nicolai had to carry her to the car while Romano and Antino had carried the other bags. Italia remained asleep as they began driving, barely even stirring when Nicolai's infant sister, Carmen, began to cry until she was queited by Romano picking her up. Nicolai looked at her worriedly, and rubbed her back in soothing, gentle like, circles to make sure she didn't get sick.

Then, they stopped at Spain's impressive, older styled mansion. Once the car was fully stopped Romano carried his daughter in, Spain carried the luggage, and Nicolai carried the still sleeping Italia into the house, and into the room that had always been unused, except for when Italia came over. He sat her under the silky comforter, and then felt her forehead for any signs of a fever. There was none, but she was sweaty, and clammy. Nicolai sighed, and was ready to move out of the room to get a wash cloth when he felt a groan of protest, then felt slim, feminine hands wrap around his writst. He looked back at Italia. Her large, hazel eyes stared at him with a weak, but determined look.

"Where are you going?" She asked softly, still looking at him intensely.

"I'm going to get a wash cloth for your forehead. You're starting to develop a fever." He said, attempting to move again, but her fingers only tightened around his wrist.

"I don't want you to go." She said weakly, as if embarrassed to admit it. "I want you to stay."She said again, her checks growing a shade of looked at her, and sighed. He sat beside her, and began rubbing gentle circles on his palm, the way Spain use to do to him when he wasn't feeling well. Italia smiled slightly, and relaxed into the bed.

"How..How are you feeling? You usually get sick very fast when you get like this."Italia shrugged slightly, and looked out the window.

"I can see why Mr. Spain is so good looking. His place is very nice, and very pretty."Nicolai chuckled, and shook his head. She was getting sick for sure. She never got into a complementing mood until she getting sick, and feverish, a combo that usually left her more open, and honest about what she truly felt about things. It was also something that left her at a vulnerable state, and Nicolai liked seeing the more meeker side of his friend. It wasn't a side he saw often enough.

"Well...I suppose that is so. So, do you think how we look depends on how pretty our places are?" He said teasingly with a slight laugh. Italia's cheecks flushed of color again, and she shook her head slightly.

"I dunno...Somtimes it seems like that..With certain people..."

"Like who?" Italia shook her head, and closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply.

"It's nice to be near water like this. It smells so pretty.."

Well, looks like that's all I'm going to get out of her. I swear, she's about as oblivious as America, or Papa, or Tio... He thought with an eyeroll. Italia watched him, watching his slight facial expressions.

"What's going on in your mind?" She asked gently. Nicolai looked at her, and smiled slightly. He gently patted her head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just thinking about the next world meeting." Italia's eyes grew wide.

"S-shitza! That's in a couple of weeks..." Nicolai shrugged.

"It's ok. If you're sick, I'll stay behind with you. It's not the first time I've missed a meeting."Italia's cheeks grew a shade of pink, and she quickly looked away from his gaze.

"I-idoit..." She mumbled, and then she lapsed back into silence. Nicolai looked at her, and gently smoothed her hair from her face.

** Translations:**

** (1) topolina: I know this may not sound like a complement, but in italy it's something parents say to their kids all the time. It means my sweet, little mouse.**

** (2):819 euros": this is about 1,000 dollars in us money**

** (3): Como esta alli, Itali?: how are you back there, Italia**

** (4) Estoy..Ok! No te preocupes per me1 I'll be bueno!: as one can tell, she's a bit rough with spainsh. she meant to say ill be fine, dont worry about me. I'll be fine! Obvioulsy, but she said something similar.**

** (5) Papa, por favor..Podemos manejar mas despacio? Italia se esta enefermo. La he visto como esto antes:this means: papa please...can we drive slower? Italia is getting sick. I've seen her like this before.**

** (6)No me refier a la enfermedad de coche, lo que a mi hijo.: this means: you don't mean car sickness, do you my son?**

**A/n: So, this is chapter three. I'm not entirely sure why I made Italia get sick, so fast. But as it was mentioned in Baby Mine, Italia gets sick alot because her country isn't exactly stable yet, and many bad things happen that, as we all know, do affect their respective reperstenives. On a separate note, I'm planning on making something similar to Baby Mine, but a USUK or UKUS as the pairing. I'm not sure yet who should top, in other words... Who should be the "mommie"? Any opoions, anyone? so, what's in store for the next chappie? Will Italia get better before the next meeting? What about Italy and Germany? Will they already be pregnate? How will Italia react to the news? What about the other nations? How will they react? What about Italia wanting to be her own independt nation? Will she tell Germany exactly how she feels, what she wants? How will Germany react? Well, you know how you'll get the answers to these questions? Read the next chappie! So, read, review, favortie, or whatever it is you do with stories. So, until next time please remember that Greeks love cats, and that Japanese are closet perverts. So until next time hasta la pasta!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Sick**

** A/N: Ciao, my lovely readers, and fans..How do you guys do?**

** Gah...Why am I doing something with her being sick? Maybe it's because I haven't been feeling well lately. Or is it because I'm making this as a filler? Oo who knows how mind works! Anyways, some freaking Prussia news! I have been drawing out all the OCs that appear in this series, and I gotta say something...I think I actually like drawing France's kids, yes I say kids cuz there's more than one. Also, I've been using some awesome computer software that my friend Charly, bought for me. SO why is that important? Because I geek out and animate my OCsXD yes I geek out because I like having visual reperentives for my characters. Anyone else feel the same? Anyways, I'm still debating who will be the mommy and daddy, aka who tops who bottoms, in my usuk or ukus story, all depends on what I decide. But I know the gender of their child, I even drew them out(like I said, I geek out), and I like drawing them(there's only one, but me no wanna ruin the surprise!) Also, I'm thinking about dipping my feet into other pairings, and see what comes out. Any ideas anyone? Ok, enough of my ramblings. Here's chapter four! Read, revuiew, favorite, or whatever it doesn't really matter(thoughts favs and reviews really make my heart go yay~!) But please, no straight out hate. That will be used to heat up my cold feet!**

Italia didn't seem all that sick, which was a relief to Nicolai, and Spain, who hated to see his son worry, but she still wasn't any better by the time it came for her to return back to Germany's place. So, that meant Nicolai had to call the serious nation, and tell him what was up with her. However, his brilliant idea was to call said nation in the dead of night, when Italia was sleeping away peacefully.

**"Hullo, what is it?"** Germany groaned sleepily on the other end. Nicolai cleared his throat, and looked over at Italia as she made a pained face in her sleep**."Ja, what is it? Just spit it out."**Germany's irrated voice bought Nicolai back to the matter at hand. He cleared his throat, and spoke quietly so he wouldn't wake up his friend.

"Hola, Senor Germany. Lo Siento, I know it's late, but I thought I should tell you that something has happened to mi amigo." He paused for a moment."I...I mean Italia." There was brief silence, and then a shuffling that guessed was the Germanic nation sitting up in bed, probably out of worry. Nicolai bit his lip, though he had no idea why he was nervous.

**"Is she ok?"**He asked softly. Nicolai listened close, and he could hear his Tio in the background asking questions, though he couldn't make out a full sentence, just little words.

"No se. She's starting to get sick pretty bad. I was just wondering if you knew anything that was going on in her country to make her sick...Again."There was silence, though the teen could still make out words. He had guessed that Ludwig had covered the receiving end while he discussed something with his uncle. There was a brief shuffling, and then Germany cleared his throat.

**"Is she awake now?"** Was Germany's response.

"No, she's asleep."

**"Call us back when she gets up. There's something we need to ask her about her place."**Nicolai nodded, and then spoke when he realized that Germany was waiting for him to verbally answer.

"S-si, ok... I'll be sure to tell her."

**"Guten Nauct."**

"Buenos Noches."Nicolai waited until there was a click on Germany's end before putting the phone back on the receiver, and walking back to Italia.

He kneeled beside her, and gently removed the clothe from her forehead. He soaked it in cold water, and then squeezed excess water out, and placed it back on her forehead. Italia scrunched up her face slightly, and attempted to move away from the cloth, but Nicolai held it firmly in place, feeling how the heat quick made it warm. He sighed, and shook his head. Maybe she was only beginning to get really sick...

As Germany said the previous night, he called the very next day, asking for Italia.

"Yes, here she is." Nicolai handed the phone to her. She looked at him questioningly. "It's senor Germany. "She nodded, and took it.

"Hullo?" SHe asked meekly, trying to keep her voice strong.

**"How are you?"** It was Italy's voice, which made Italia relax slightly. **"We heard you were feeling good Mi Topolina."** Italia chuckled, and rolled her eyes.

"I-I'm ok, Italy. You don't have to worry about me."She said simply, turning her head, and coughing.

**"How are things at your place? Anything bad?"** Italia was surprised by the sudden question. It wasn't something Italy would ask..It sounded more like something Ludwig would ask her. She scowled at that thought.

_ He would always ask me that. Is everything ok in your country? The answer is obvious. _She rolled her eyes slightly.

"Why do you ask?"She said, keeping her irritation out of her voice, or attempting to anyways.

**"Well, Germany has been sending care packages to your people cus of food shortages...We were wondering if anything else has happened that we should take care of."** He said, trying to sound bright, and happy.

_That's another thing Ludwig would say. I bet he's putting Italy up all of this...I'm not some kid. I can handle things on my own.._ She thought, and sighed heavily.

"Nothing that I can't handle." She said simply, but she could feel herself becoming defensive the way she always got in situations like this.

** "Are you sure you got everything? You don't want with anything Mi Topolina?"** Italia sighed heavily.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's my country, you guys don't have to worry about me so much." With that, she hung up. Nicolai looked at her worriedly. She smiled softly at him.

"Italia-"

"It's ok, Nicolai. "She said softly, and closed her eyes. Nicolai sighed heavily.

"Right..Of course Mi Amour. "He said as he gently moved a piece of hair from her face.

On the other side of the line, Italy still held the phone to his ear, even though the line was dead. Germany was sitting by him, waiting anxiously for Italy to say, or do something.

"Uhh, yeah sure..."He would pause another moment, though he wasn't sure why he was doing this. Maybe it was so Germany wouldn't know that Italia had hung up so quickly, that would only confirm what he had been thinking."Ok, ciao." He finally hung up.

"Well, how is she?" He asked, his accent coming out stronger because of worry. Italy glanced at him, unable to hold eye contact for very long. He knew he had to straight out lie, and lying wasn't not one of Italy's strong traits. He hated lying to those he was close to. However, he knew he had to lie in order not to start a war between Germany, and Italia...No pun intended. He smiled brightly at Germany, though it felt forced.

"Oh, she's ok. It was just a minor cold. Nothing big. In fact, she said she might make it to the next world meeting in a couple of days!" Germany felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He nodded, and laid back against covers.

"Good...That is very good." Germany relaxed into the covers, and smiled up at the ceiling slightly. Italy nodded, and rose from the bed.

"Uhh, yeah..Imma make some pasta...You want some?" Germany nodded, still staring at the ceiling.

"Ja, that sounds nice."Italy nodded, and quickly made his way into the kitchen.

_This is bad...She didn't sound so happy that Germany had me call her asking the things he wanted to know. Did that mean that she doesn't want us meddling in her mess? I could understand, I suppose. I mean it's not like she's a little kid, but still...After what I read in her journal when it fell open...I don't think I should tell Germany what she's thinking...I don't think the end results would be any good... _These thoughts, and others were running in the Italian's mind while he got the ingredients to make Alfredo Chicken.

****

As expected, Italia didn't get better by the time the meeting was taking place, luckily it was in Spain so both Romano and Spain weren't in any rush. Nicolai chose to stay home to take care of Italia while she was sick. They were going to be alone for four hours while the other countries were at the meeting, which Nicolai didn't mind completely. He liked having his alone time with Italia.

"Here, I made you some home-made soup Daddy showed me how to make when I was little. He always cooked it for me when I was sick. Hopefully it'll make you feel bueno soon." Italia smiled, and sat up as Nicolai sat beside her, and began feeding her the soup.

They didn't talk when she was eating, but when she was done, Nicolai sat the bowl on the nightstand beside her bed.

"It's nice."Italia said off-handling, blushing as she looked at Nicolai. He looked at her, his head tilted slightly.

"What's nice?" He finally asked. Italia shrugged, and fiddled with her blanket.

"Us being like this. Alone, and not fighting for once. It just seems like we've been fighting alot lately, and I know you hate it when we fight. I dunno..."She blushed a shade deeper, and looked away out the window.

"Well, you're always alot easier...Nicer when you're sick. More honest too."Italia glanced at him, and blushed slightly.

"Nicolai?" He looked at her, smiling.

"Si, what is it Mi Amour?" Italia blushed again, and looked at her hands.

"I..I know that I'm difficult, and mean sometimes, and I know that you may act dumb, and oblivious, and a compete childish fool at times, but I..."She grunted, and blushed again.

"You what?" Nicolai probed, moving a piece of hair from her forehead. Italia blushed a shade deeper.

"I think you're a lot smarter than people give you credit for. It's kinda like Mr. America in a way You act stupid, but I think you're really smart, and strong when you want to be, and you're very creative. You're funny. I dunno, I guess I like you more than I let on. You're not half bad." Italia smiled at Nicolai, blushing slightly. Nicolai smiled, and kissed the top of her head.

"You should rest, Mi Amour. You're obviously very sick. "Italia smiled slightly, but didn't argue as she closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Nicolai sighed, and looked out the window. I hope Mr. Germany, and Tio don't get too worried about Italia... Nicolai thought as he momentarily contemplated slipping out, and going to the meeting.

"I think we need to come up with more fuel efficient cars so that our exhaust doesn't cause so much pollution." England said, once again pitching his idea to help for fuel efficiency.

"Or we could always come up with some hero like Captain Planet to fight the air pollution!" America loudly proclaimed.

"I agree with America-san." Japan said simply, looking away, which caused an uproar in the room. Switzerland told Japan to man up, while America, Britain, and France got into a fight, and China tried to appease them only to have his offers of peace thrown back in his face. Italy was freaking out from all the commotion, Belgium and a few other nations were trying to ignore the usual commotion. Romano and Spain were fighting for whatever reason they fight, though it was mostly Romano who was doing all the yelling, and Spain was trying to calm the Italian down, and others simply walked out, complaining about no progress being made. Of course, everyone seemed to forget about the Canadian in the room. Germany merely sat in his sat chair, slowly getting more and more irrated by the commotion, and the fact that this supposed meeting was going nowhere, and fast.

** "I GOT A FUCKING BRILLIANT IDEA! WHY DON'T ALL YOU BASTARDS SHUT THE HELL UP, AND CONTUINE WITH THIS DAMN MEETING! I GOT THINGS TO DO YA KNOW, DAMMIT!" **Romano yelled, slamming his hands down on the table, which surprised everyone into silence. Normally, it was Germany who was forced to get order in the room. Germany relaxed slightly, and glanced back towards Italy, who seemed to have gotten his happy demour back, and was drawing on what was supposed to be his notes.

Germany sighed, and tapped his fingers on table as his thoughts drifted back towards the child that was absent from the meeting. Italia not being at a meeting, even from a slight cold like Italia had claimed, was odd. If it wasn't that bad, then why wasn't she here? She would brave her little illness, like he had taught her, and be here. So why wasn't she? Was it worse than they let on? And if so, how bad? If she wasn't ok, why did she was? Was it so that nobody would worry over her? What a stupid thing to do! Why couldn't she just trust them enough to tell them what was going on, so that they could help her?

Italy glanced at his lover a few times, noticing his intense stare at Italia's seat, which was not filled. He noticed the clear worry in his eyes, and the way his eyebrows furrowed with worry, and confusion. He honestly felt bad for lying to him, and not telling him what he honestly felt Italia was going through, but he felt it was the best thing to do. After all, he didn't want the rift growing between the two to grow any bigger than it had already had seemed to grow. He just wanted his family back together, like the good old days. However, it seemed like things would not go back to the way they use to be for a long, long time...

****

Italia stayed asleep until the door slammed open to her room, and in walked an annoyed Romano. Italia jumped, and looked wildly from Romano to the people who stood in the doorway. She relaxed back into the covers.

"Italia, you...You look better than you sounded on the phone!" Italy said through a nervous laugh. Italia nodded, and her eyes drifted over to the stoic Germany. Nicolai looked at his dad, who was glaring daggers at the German nation.

"Daddy, we should go, and give them some privacy. Let's go see if there's any churros left.."Nicolai said as he rose, and adjusted the clothe on Italia's forehead. She smiled at him, and then him and Romano left, leaving the teen alone with Germany and Italy.

When the door to her room was closed, Germany cleared his throat, and seemed to relax. He smiled at Italia.

"We have some news." Italia cocked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Ve~~Italia, we're having a baby!" Italia announced with a proud grin. Italia felt something drop in her stomach, but she smiled widely.

"That's good!" She announced with a laugh that also felt forced. Germany seemed to relax.

"We thought you wouldn't be happy about it."Germany said, sitting beside her. Italia chuckled slightly.

"Are you kidding? I think this so...So cool!" Italia chuckled, and hugged Italy as he hugged her.

"Bueno, I'm glad you're happy about this Mi Topolina." He whispered into her ear, and then stepped back.

"Ja, me too." Germany said, relaxing into the chair. Italia smiled, and looked out the window.

Sick...Sick...Sick...Sick! How could you out right lie to them? Where will this place you now? They have no use of you now that they have their own...You'll be displaced, replaced...Italia thought, but still kept her smile on her face. Something, she'd do alot in the future...

** A/n: Whooooo! I thought I'd never get through this chappie! I feel like things are finally getting into stride now, and it's starting to move towards what I wanted to go to. I might just do a few things with Italy's pregnancy, because I got this major thing going on in my mind, which will unfourtnaly cause this to be short. I will try to make things more drawn out, and hopefully better than Baby Mine, though it makes me happy to know that it has done so well. I can only hope that my other fics do as well! Anyways, what's in store for the next chappie? Well, We get to see into Italy's first month of pregnacy. How will it go? Well, you'll just have to read to see what goes on. So, until next time, remember that guns don't kill people...Dads with pretty daughters do, and that a true friend never lets you do stupid things...alone. So, read, review, or whatever you want to do! I'm not gonna pester you! Hasta la pasta!**


	5. welcome to the first month of hell

**Chapter Five: Welcome to the first month of hell**

** A/n: Ciao! I realized something. While writing Baby mine, I noticed I was listening to a lot of punk music, and wrote a lot of good scenes. I also noticed, however, that I mostly listened to Montely Crue, particularly Dr. FeelGood, Kick Start My Heart, and Saints of Los Angles, and seemed those seemed to be the main muse for these. On another note, my niced got this pet, a gerbil, and it won't shut the hell up at night -_- seriously annoying. Also, I might be going back, and re-editing Baby Mine, since I noticed there was a lot of crap scenes, and it could have been better. Anyways, enough of my chatter. Here's my fifth chapter to Replacement!**

Italy's first month really could be described as hell. He was constantly throwing up, and he couldn't eat or drink anything without puking it back up. He also had back pains, and was in bed a lot. Italia couldn't help but feel like this was some sort of payment on her behalf. He shouldn't have it easy. However, there was a part of her that felt bad. She honestly cared for him, and hated seeing Italy like this, but really? What could she do? They, themselves got themselves into this willingly. Why the hell should she be worried?

As she expected, attention was no longer on her. Instead, Germany spent a great deal of time with Italy, making sure he was taken care of, and making sure he was ok. This caused more resentment in Italia since that meant that other responsibilities were left up to her that she normally didn't have to do. However, Italia was a rather passive aggressive person when it came to handling her anger around a lot of people that wasn't Nicolai or Romano. So, she simply held in her anger, and resentment, and acted like nothing bothered her, even though it did. However, there were times that her anger spilled out, and she said things that she would come to regret.

"Stupid tomato sauce stain, you're going to come off dammit!" Italia muttered angrily under her breath as she scrubbed hard on the dish."I wouldn't have to do this if that Italy hadn't gotten knocked up. I knew I should have taken up Britain's offer to go live with him when he offered me to. Don't you dare break on me either you damn plate." Italia sighed and let her hands rest as she could longer feel her arms.

"Ve~ Italia you're not done? I thought you'd be done washing dishes by now." Italia rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, it's not that easy. Maybe you've forgotten since all you've done is sit on your butt, and eat." Italia said with resentment as she went back to cleaning the dish. Italy frowned, and sat on the nearest chair.

"Mi Topolina, why are you so mean today?" Italia rolled her eyes, and chose to ignore the comment.

"What do you want? Can't you go bug someone else?"

"Ve~ Germany's at the store right now."

"Oh joy! Does that mean we're left alone!" She said sarcastically, however Italy was oblivious to this snide comment.

"Ve~ I guess so!" He said cheerily. Italia again rolled her eyes.

"That's just wonder fucking ful!" She said again, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she hoped Italy would get the point, and leave her alone. Italy frowned, and shook his head. Italia sighed, and sat down the dish."Hey, when is Germany coming back?"

"Umm, twenty minutes, why-"

"See ya.. I'm gonna change, and go for a walk." Italia took off her rubber gloves, and set them on the counter.

"Ve~ Italia, that's not where those go." Italy said, grabbing her arm. Italia scoffed, and jerked her arm out of the weak nation's grip.

"If you don't like where I placed them, go move em yourself. I got places to go, and people to see that are outside this freaking house." She said as continued to walk to her room.

"But you're chores aren't done!" Italy yelled at her as she turned her corner.

"So what? Am I suppose to care?!"She shouted, slamming her door closed. Italy sighed heavily, and looked back at the dishes.

"Minus well finish them myself."He said under his breath as he walked over to the sink, and started cleaning the dishes.

Italia was gone the rest of the day, which left Ludwig and Venezaino alone. Neither really liked being alone, not knowing when Italia would come home this time. So, they took a lazy day, for once, and watched TV. Italy sighed, and leaned against his lover, drawing patterns on his hands. The Germanic nation had known the small Italian long enough to know when he was quiet, he was thinking of something, but he didn't want to say it aloud. They both knew what they were thinking about. It's just neither one wanted to be the first to bring it up.

"Our happy, little girl, isn't our happy little girl anymore."Germany looked at Venezaino, slightly confused but Italy still didn't look at him, and instead opted to talk more." I'm sure you've noticed it, too, Ludwig." He glanced at him, and then back at their intertwined hands. The feeble nation was sure that if he looked into those eyes, those confused, baby blue eyes, he wouldn't be able to continue on."It's not like she's a mironation. She doesn't need us for the basic things anymore. She's starting to realize that too."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Ludwig asked softly, his blue eyes hardening slightly. Italy glanced at him, and then back down at his hands.

"I'm just saying..." He took a deep breath, and looked at him with a serious expression that was so un-like the happy-go-lucky nation, that it took the Germanic-nation off guard."Don't be surprised if she...Does pull away more."He couldn't say what he was truly thinking."She's a growing nation, and she's going to want to explore the world. After all, her father was a former pirate. She's going to want to get out, and explore. She's not going to want to stay copped up forever." Germany looked at the smaller man beside him, his eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. Why did he decide to tell him this now? For what reason?

"I...I don't understand what you're trying to say..."He whispered softly. Venezaino sighed, and looked down at his stomach. He had been afraid he'd said too much, but maybe he hadn't. He smiled, and leaned against Ludwig.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Maybe I'm just reading too much into things..Ya know pregnancy and everything.." The two shared a short laugh together before Italy closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Italia had actually taken her own car, and was driving around a bit before she sighed, and pulled out her phone. She dialed Nicolai's number as she pulled over into a park, and sat at a bench.

**"Ciao, It's Nicolai."** Italia didn't understand why her heart suddenly began to beat faster when she heard his voice. She felt heat rise to her checks, and she suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Umm, Nicolai?"She couldn't even think of a smartass comment to make to him, or give an insult like she usually did.

**"Oh, Italia, Mi Amour, something wrong? You sound...Different."** Italia sighed, and shook her head.

_Great, this is the one time you decide to be insightful, and all I wanna do is not talk about what's going on..._ She sighed again.

"I think I dialed the wrong number... I was trying to reach America..Sorry." She said with a little laugh.

**"Mi Amour, you're lying. I can hear it in your voice. Tell me, what's going on?"** Italia sighed again, and sifted her posture.

"I told you not to call Mi Amour a thousand times before. Why do you never listen?" She said through an sigh of annoyance.

**"Lo siento. You always blush when I say it, and you still blush when you say don't call me that, I was under the assumption you liked it."** Italia blushed, and shook her head.

"Whatever..Hey, I seriously was trying to call America..I'll let you-"

**"NO, don't. I haven't heard from you since Senor Germany, and Tio, came to pick you up a few weeks ago.I..I miss talking to you."** Italia blushed lightly, and sighed heavily.

"Nicolai, I really don't want to talk about this...It's complicated."

**"C'mon you can tell me anything."** Italia shook her head.** "I can almost picture you shaking your head Italia. You know you can tell me anything."** Italia bit her lip, and looked at the ground, trying to gather all her thoughts, but she couldn't form a single corhent thought.**"Italia, you're starting to make me worried here. Is everything ok? Italia?"** She smiled a bit when she heard his laughter, though nervous, she kinda missed it. She laughed slightly.

"Nicolai, thanks." She said simply.

**"Umm, why are you saying thanks?"** Italia smiled, and laughed again.

"For picking up. I dunno...It feels nice to hear your voice..." She laughed again as she felt heat rising to her checks. She could almost picture his confused face.

**"Well...No problem...Is everything ok there?"**

"Yeah...Bye.." With that she, hung up. She looked at the phone in her hands, her fingers on the talk end as she contemplated calling America."Well...Here goes nothing." She said through a laugh as she dialed the number.

**"Yo! You've America, the hero! So, how can the hero help you today?"** Italia's heart beat fast again, and she blushed heavily. She felt her mouth go dry, and she cleared her throat.

"He-hey, America..." SHe laughed lowly, and she suddenly felt stupid for calling him.

**"Oh, hey, Italia. You usually don't call..What's up?" **His tone was suddenly different, and Italia couldn't understand the difference in tone. She shook her head, and waited for the pounding in her ears to calm down before she spoke.

"Umm, Is Britain visiting you?" She asked. She could hear the faint shuffle of clothing, and some noise in the background._ He must've been playing a game..._ She thought.

**"No, why? Did you need to talk to him?"**

"No..I actually wanted to talk to you..And I knew it was probably a sensitive subject for my fa..Britan,"She wasn't sure why she couldn't the word father. SHe never had a problem calling Britain her dad before. Why now? She wondered about the change for a brief second, and then shook her head, and contuined."so..I wanted to make sure he wasn't there." There was a pause on the other end, and she wondered about the pause.

**"Umm...W-what did you want to talk about?"** Italia felt something drop in her stomach at his tone. Her mouth went dry again, and a lump rose in her throat. Her heart beat faster, and she wasn't sure why all this was happening at the moment. She smiled a little, and shook her head.

"I..Never mind...I forgot."She said through nervous laughter. She heard another shifting, and a fridge opening. _He must be hungry..._ She thought, and waited for him to say something.

**"Well, it must have been important if you wanted to make sure Eyebrows wasn't here."** Italia paused before answering, and she looked at her feet as she blushed again.**"So what is that you don't want him knowing?"** Italia bit her lip, and shook her head. She couldn't voice what she wanted to say, and she wasn't sure why that was.

_Maybe it's because you still want to stay with Germany, and Italy. Maybe you don't want to leave yet, and you don't want anyone knowing what you were thinking for fear of having Germany and Italy knowing..._ She shook her head. Why was it that she heard America's voice, and not her own?

"I..I wanted to know about your indepence." She said through a shaky sigh."Like...Why did you want to become free?" There was short pause, and she bit her lip, and prayed silently that she hadn't made a mistake.

**"Why do you want to know that?"** He asked simply, no particular emotion in his voice. Italia felt her stomach turn uncomfortably in her.

"I was just curious." She said simply. There was another pause, and then Alfred cleared his throat.

**"Well, I know Britain musta felt like it was betray. After all, he raised me, and took care of me..Well, somewhat... And I know he still is kinda...Well, sensitive about it..."**

_Why is he talking about Britain's feelings?_ She briefly wondered, and waited for America to continue.

**"But I wasn't trying to betray him. I always looked up to him when I was little, and I thought he was the greatest person ever. I wanted to be like him, and I knew the only way to achieve that was to become indepent. So, I was letting go of his hand, so that someday, I could become just like him, and be strong, and pretty awesome. Guess, being the hero I am, I surpassed him."** He laughed, which made Italia smile and blush.

"So...Was it really that easy? Just to become indepent?" She asked softly. There was another pause.

**"No..Actually..It wasn't..I knew I was something special to Britain..That's why he fought tooth and nail to keep me. I knew I was hurting him, and it hurt me to know the person who raised me like his very own child, and someone who cared for me, and someone I cared about alot was being hurt. I didn't like it, but the more it continued on and on, the more right it felt. But there is that part of me that still wonders what if ya know..But I don't regret it."** Italia nodded, and sighed.

"So...How did Britain treat you afterwards?" She asked softly. There was a pause again, and she almost feared she asked too much.

**"Well, the war had made us both bitter towards each other. We both did crooked things to each other, and when it all ended...We didn't talk to each for such a long time...Then, when we did start talking...He acted like he hated me. I knew it was my fault. I had hurt him, but still..I wanted nothing more than to be friends, and just move on. But he's such an old man, that he lived in the past, and wouldn't let things go."**

"What changed it?" She asked as she fisted her dress.

**"Well, I guess..It happened after the war ended...I mean, we sort just sat down, and talked about things, and I guess he told me how he felt about me...The rest is history."** She nodded, and looked at her shoes.

"So, it may have taken awhile, but you guys are..Ok now?"

**"Yupp! That about sums it up!"** There was a pause.**"Is there a reason why you wanted to know?"**

"No..Not really.." She paused, and smiled."Thanks, it was nice to hear that...That you answered."

** "No problem! But if there's a reason you wanted to know, I'm all ears!"** He laughed loudly, which made Italia laugh, and blush slightly.

"Umm, if I tell you..Promise not to tell?"

**"Of course! What is it?"** Italia paused, and bit her lip. She felt something drop in her stomach again, and she couldn't speak.**"Italia? Is something wrong?"** She sighed, and shook her head.

"Can I come over?" She asked." I..I need a break..."

**"Sure..Umm when do you want-"**

"As soon as you can. I just need a break."

**"Alright. I'll wire you the tickets. They'll be there in a couple of days."** Italia smiled slightly.

"Thanks America."

**"Don't mention it."** Italia hung up, and looked at her feet. She sighed, and rose up as she walked back to her car, turned it on, and drove back to Germany's house...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Italia got home, Germany and Italy were asleep, so she made her way to her bed, and laid on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, and sighed. A moment later, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in.." She said simply, and then the door opened, and Germany walked in. Italia looked at him, and sat up."Oh, Ludwig?" He smiled at her, and sat beside her.

"Is everything ok?" Italia looked at her hands, and nodded.

"Yeah..Why do you ask?"

"Well, Italy and I were talking earlier..And I was just wondering...Are you sure everything's ok? You've been distant lately, and not yourself..."

"I'm just not feeling well. I dunno..."She smiled at him."Don't worry Ludwig...I'm fine.."He nodded slightly.

"Well, I just want you to know that if there's anything you want, I'll be more than happy to give to you." She looked at him, and smiled.

"Anything?"He nodded, and she smiled."Ok..Well...That's nice to know...Umm, America will be sending tickets over in a few days. He wants me to visit." Ludwig nodded, and stood.

"Well, that's fine. It's been awhile since you saw Mr. Britain..I'm sure it'll be a nice trip. Besides America already called to ok it..Are you sure there is nothing else that you want to talk about?" He looked at her, anxiously awaiting her response. Italia's heart beat fast. How could she word what she wanted?

"Nein, Ludwig..There is nothing else I have to tell you." The Germanic nation looked at her, and sighed.

"Well, Dinner will be ready in an hour. Why don't you try to get some rest." Italia nodded, and laid back.

The rest of the night was rather quiet. Italia didn't say much, and barely ate. She kept thinking back to the talk she had with America, and she wasn't sure why that talk, and what he said had bothered her so much. She didn't realize it until she laid down that night, and tried to sleep. Then, it hit her. She was worried that if she became indepent, then her relationship with Germany and Italy would never be the same. She worried about them not liking her, and not wanting anything to do with her once she was her own country. However, there was a part of her that was completely fine with that...

**A/n:Whooooo! Finally done with this chappie! Never thought I'd get through it! Anyways, anybody else excited for the next hunger games movie? Or are you guys more excited for the next twilight movie? Personally, I'd love to see how they do Renesme, but that could just be me. On the other hand, for those who watched the Hatfields and Mccoy thing, one of the actresses from there will be playing Johanna Mason, so I'm excited for that. Maybe just because I like the actress. Also, I'm changing publishers for my book...The orginal one just freaking decided to drop my book! *cue anger face* anyways, so I'm hoping to change to little brown and company. Also, they're encoring Hatfields and mccoyss! Whoo! Ok! So this is the new spot for anyomus reviewers! **

** Blah Bleh Bloh( love the name btw) I'm so glad you're enjoying this! And it's soo good to find another language nut! Well, other than English here's the list:**

**Italian**

**French**

**Spanish**

**German**

**Russian**

**Arabian**

**Moroccan**

**English**

**Ok! Soo..I bet y'all wanna know what's in store for the next chappie right? Well, obviously, our little oc goes to visit America. How will it turn out? Also, what's up with Italia blushing around America? Anyone that can guess gets a free virtual cookie! Well until next time! Remember, America won 109 medals at the Olympics, and Fem!Japan has "complicated feelings" towards fem!america! Hasta la pasta!**


	6. undeniable

**Chapter Six: Undeniable**

** A/n: Ciao! Well****...****I'm so glad my usuk story is getting so many favs! ^^ Hahaha well, anyways, my computer is still broken, and I start college..Whoo! So, point is, updates might be erratic, and I might not update all at once. Also, there's a bike race in my state. 15,000 people from around the world are expected to come. It's a pro-bike thing, and the winner gets 27,000 dollars. So, yeah! I'm also thinking of making a YouTube channel, and doing some stuff with Italia, and other things. SO, if you want your art, or whatever, put into, drop me a line! Without further ado! Here's chapter six!**

The tickets for America came for Italia a few days later, but she had yet to say more than two words to either Italy, or Germany. They knew that was a bad sign. Usually when she was quiet, or barely talking, that meant something was bothering, and when something was bothering her…Bad things usually followed afterwards.

However, neither one said anything. They didn't want to make it worse, after all, and it would probably go away once she got back from her…Trip to America's place. AT least, that's what they hoped.

"Just call us before you get home, k?" Italia smiled, though it felt strained, and forced, and nodded as she hugged each of her caretakers tightly. She then turned swiftly on her heels, and bordered the plane without saying anything else.

The trip to America was nice, and quiet. She was thankful for the private jet that seated only her, and another political figure, probably an ambassador or something to that affect, and a few security guards.

She had time to mess with her new upgrades for her computer programs, and write a little bit in her journal, draw a bit, and sleep before the plane landed in America's capitol. She sighed as the plane made it's familiar, smooth landing, and she looked outside to notice several other security men following a president, and behind him was the familiar face she came to see. She smiled; again it felt forced, and picked up her luggage.

"Ladies first." The man who was with her smiled, and gestured towards the door. She smiled her thanks, and then almost ran out of the plane.

She tripped on the last step, and she sucked in her breath in preparation for the fall, but she didn't hit the ground. She opened her blue eyes to meet another pair of blue eyes that matched an amused smile.

"Yeah, so not good to run down those steps. I had to learn that lesson too." The personification of America laughed his trademark laugh, which made Italia blush furiously. She pushed herself off of America's arms, and looked around for her fallen luggage, only to notice a security guard in a black suit, and wearing darkly colored sunglasses had already picked up her things.

"Here you go, ma'am." Italia's blush deepened, and she grabbed her things quickly.

"Grazi.."She mumbled, bowing her head slightly to the left in respect for the man.

"And don't worry; your computer is perfectly safe as well." The same man said again in his monotone, professional tone.

"Danke.." Italia smiled, and looked at America who was busy talking to the man in German. Somehow, she was surprised she didn't regcoinze this man, but then again, Ludwig did keep a lot from her…

"So…Are a friend of Mr. America?" The same man asked again as he adjusted something in his ear.

"I'd like to think we are friends." Italia answered, her Italian-German accent coming out stronger than she wanted it to.

"I see…So…If I may ask, who do you represent?" Italia looked at the man with slightly narrowed eyes, eyeing him as if trying to figure him out. She relaxed her glare, and then she felt an unusual sort of protectiveness wash over her. She soon got back her emotionless face, and shrugged slightly.

"I live with Germany, and Italy. I am not a representive of anything seeing as Germany controls most of my country's industry, and trade."

"So are you are principality than?" Italia felt extremely offended, and she knew it was completely stupid to feel that way. The guy did not mean to insult her. After, she realized, she made herself sound like a micro nation.

"I minus well be." She answered, keeping her poker face. The man nodded, and nothing else was said between them as America finished talking with the man, and was now walking towards Italia with a huge, bright smile. Italia blushed, and looked down at her feet.

"Italia, dude, come on! I'm starving, and I know you must be, so I'll take you out to lunch! My treat!" Italia's blush deepened slightly as he patted her back to move her forward towards the car. Italia didn't need any more incentive than that, and slowly walked to the care behind America, and a few other men.

Italia mostly drowned out the men that were getting into a heated debate over something she didn't quite understand. America's attention was torn between listening to the men, and occasionally throwing in his thoughts and opinions, and keeping Italia entertained. They went out to a very nice, expensive restaurant, where the food was absolutely delicious. They left earlier than Italia would have liked, but she didn't mind. After all, it wasn't her place to argue against anything.

They made their way to America's sprawling mansion in D.C, and Alfred showed the child a room that was all too familiar. A room he set aside just for her whenever she visited him, and he happened to be in the area.

"Just keep yourself entertained. I'm so sorry, dude; I totally forgot that I had this meeting." America apologized, regret in his eyes.

"It's ok. I know you didn't do this on purpose, and besides…I'm totally used to entertaining myself, so I'm fine." She smiled, and began unpacking her things.

"Well..I'll be back around dinner time. There's a pool, and hot tube in the back yard, and you know where my personal library is. Of course, if you want to walk around town, and shop I'm fine with that. Just be back before dinner. The meeting should be over with by then."Italia smiled, and nodded slightly.

"Ok, thanks." She said, hoping to gain some privacy.

"If you're going shopping, I'll leave my card, and some money. I know you're responsible, so I won't have to worry about you bankrupting me." They shared a laugh, and America set out his wallet for her. "Umm, see you around six then." Italia nodded, and felt overly relived as America left the room, closing the door behind him to give her privacy.

Italia was unpacking within an hour, but that still left her over nine hours to entertain herself. She looked at America's wallet, and stood up.

"Well…I could buy some other things I didn't bring, and some souvenir's wouldn't kill anyone." She reasoned with herself as she put on her shoes, grabbed the wallet, and headed out.

Italia spent a few hours window shopping before she bought any outfits. She bought a nice pocket knife, and a Swiss army knife. She tucked those away safely in her hidden pocket of her nice, new jacket, and then shopped around some more. She bought a new swimsuit. It was a bikini, and white with some golden, bejeweled things boarding the top, and around other areas on both bottom and top. It was nice. Then, she bought some fast food before heading back to America's to break in the swim suit.

She swam for an hour, spent thirty minutes in the Jacuzzi, and swam for another hour swimming. Italia got out of the pool, and lay on the lawn chair to sunbath for about two hours before she headed in, and took a shower.

By the time she had all that done, she still had close to four hours to entertain herself. So, she pulled out her phone, and called Nicolai. The spoke for an hour and half before Nicolai had to leave for bed. So, she sat there on the bed the rest of the time, catching up on her reading, and drawing a bit. She eventually got bored of it, and with an hour to spare, she decided to take a nap.

She groggily awoke in the middle of the night with a pounding headache, and her mouth dry. She felt her heart race with an unfamiliar fear as she looked around at her surroundings before realizing she was at America's place, safe and sound. She laid back down, her sweat covering her face and body, and she tried to remember what she dreamt that made her wake up in a frightened, confused state, but she found she couldn't do it. She couldn't remember what made her so afraid. She tried to go to sleep, but found she couldn't. Sighing, she turned on the television.

Eventually, after flipping through all the channels, she had to turn off the television when nothing but things about America's birthday was on. She sighed, and stared at the ceiling. She forgot it was nearing the fourth of July again. Her thoughts turned back to the talk she had with America before she came here, but that made her depressed, so she merely closed her eyes again, forcing sleep to come to her.

She awoke early the next day to smells of bacon, pancakes, and eggs being cooked. She was almost brought back to the memoires of the early days when her Uncle Prussia would get up, and cook her breakfeast. That bought a new pang to her chest as she wondered why she thought of him. She was successful at not thinking about him ever since he died, and she wondered why she suddenly thought of him now.

Sighing, she rose, and looked at an outfit she hadn't set out. It was new, professional looking, and very expensive looking. She looked at the note attached, and instantly regoinczed America's surprisingly elegant handwriting.

_ I went out, and bought this while you were sleeping. I didn't want to bother you since you looked so peaceful, but I thought since some of my guardsmen called you a micro nation, you could come with me to meet my boss. Introduce yourself as a country, even if you are still under Germany's rule. We don't have to tell boss that. It'll be our secret. Anyway, thought you'd want to look nice. _

Italia blushed, and looked at the outfit. It was beautiful. So, she took a shower, and once she was dry she put on the skirt, panty hose, high heels, shirt, and blazer. She looked herself over in the mirror, and smiled. She looked so professional, almost politician like. She fixed her hair, and put on some natural-looking make up, and then walked down to the kitchen.

America glanced at her as she entered the room, and smiled a proud looking smile. It was a look that Italia imagined a father would have when looking at his child for the first time, or watching his child get married…It was slightly un nerving as she sat down on the chair as America served both her and himself some break feast.

"I knew I picked the right colors. You have Arthur's complexion, very pale, so I tried to choose colors I knew worked well with him. Apparently, the same applies with you." Italia smiled in thanks." So…You nervous?" Alfred attempted to break the ice after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. Italia looked at him curiously.

"Nervous?" She said as if he had told her the most ridiculous thing ever." Why would I be nervous?" She said with a hint of arrogance. America bit the inside of his check, as he looked at her eating as if he were trying to figure her out.

"Well…It's just…This is the first time that you've lied about not being under German rule…Aren't you nervous about that…At all?" Italia glanced at him, and then back at her food.

"I'm not." She said, turning her attention back to her food."It'll be a nice change for someone to actually treat me the way I should be treated…." She mumbled, hoping America wouldn't her, but he did hear the young nation's last thought. He heard the bitterness, anger, and hurt that was also clearly laced in her voice. He softened his look as he began to ate. He knew now what he liked about her, and if it's what she wanted, he would help her make the lie become reality….

**x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x~~ohlinebreak~~~x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Italia actually felt nervous as she sat on a chair, pretending to ignore America and his boss chat jovially about some new 'Just Say No' policy. She wasn't entirely sure why she felt nervous either. Maybe it was just the fact that she would be bluntly lying about her current state.

She held her breath as America tapped her shoulder, and gestured for her to follow him. She did so with stiff movements, and smiled friendly-like as she sat at a chair facing a very friendly-looking, grandpa-like man. He smiled warmly at her.

"I've heard many things about you from America here." He said warmly. Italia glanced at America, who smiled and nodded encouragingly at her. Italia took a quick breath, and smiled at the president.

"Really? I hope they were good things." She couldn't help but feel some sort of pride as she noticed out of the corner of her eyes how America's face fell slightly in horror before regaining his cool and smiling slightly. The president glanced between the two representatives, and then turned his attention back to the teen girl before him with a smile.

"Yes, they were very good things. I understand you are seeking an alliance with the us?" Again Italia felt confusion, and looked at America's smirking face. Italia slit her eyes slightly, and smiled again at the important man before her.

"Well…That would be lovely." She said with a smile. The man nodded, and sipped at some hot coffee.

"I understand you had lived with England for some time since you are his daughter…Am I right about that?"

"Yes." She answered, feeling some irritation towards America for giving out information like that..Not that she had ever lived with Britain, but still.

"However, you don't have an English accent…Can I ask if you lived with anyone else?" Italia nodded slightly.

"Well, I lived with Mr. Germany, Mr. Prussia, and Mr. Italy for a long time before I discovered my real heritage, and went to live at my father's house. I'm currently on my own, and since me and America have always had relations, I figured it was time to make it official, and become allies." She answered professional; her poker face was back on. The man nodded, and glanced at America, who nodded encouragingly at his boss.

"I see..Well, follow me, and we'll get the proper paper work filed." Italia nodded, and rose. She followed after the president and America to another room, and was again escorted by several guardsmen.

**x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x~~ohlinebreak~~~x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Meanwhile, Germany and Italy had many other things going on. They prepared for the child by setting up the nursery, which was by their room. Not only were they preparing for the baby's arrival, but they were wondering what was going on with Italia. She never answered their calls when they called her cell, and when they called America he wouldn't let them talk to her, and only saying she was fine, and she'd call them later. She never called them later. Germany had his mind half made up to barge over to America to see what the hell was going on.

Her usual three weeks came, and passed without a word from her, making the Germanic nation edgy. It also affected Italy, who was affected greatly by his lover's mood, by making him more nervous than he already was.

"It's been damn near a month and a half. What the hell is going on?" He wondered with some agitation. Italy looked up at him, his hands on his stomach.

"I'm sure she's ok. America said she hasn't been feeling-"

"I'm going to call again, and I don't care if she's sick. She's coming home." He said as he dialed the number.

**"****Sup dude? Italia can't talk now..She's swimming."** Germany felt some irritation, but he tried to keep his tone friendly.

"I don't give a damn, Mr. America; I want to talk to her now." There was a sighing on the other end, and within a few minutes, Italia's voice came through.

**"****Ciao…What do you want Ludwig?"**

"Don't talk to me like that Italia. What the hell is taking you so long to get home? You need to come home..Now!" Italia sighed, and he could almost see her rolling her eyes, and mocking him just then." I mean it, Italia. You better get home soon." His tone was a warning, but Italia wasn't fazed by it. After all, as bad as his temper was, she had one that was worse than his…When she let it out. She wasn't afraid of him.

**"****Ok, Ok, I get it." **Italia answered with a bit of attitude. Germany sighed in annoyance. He knew that tone all too well by now.

"You better be home this week." He said.

**"****Yeah, yeah this week. Ok, I gotta go Alfred's ordering pizza. Bye." ** She hung up, but Germany was too irrated to notice she had used America's human name. Whether it was by accident or not, he didn't care. What he wanted was for his child to be home..Where he knew she wouldn't get into trouble, or get hurt. Where he knew she would be safe, and sound.

"She'll be ok..She'll be home, and then everything will be ok." Italy said as he began to rub his lovers stress-tense shoulders. Though, he felt that it was something more than he was willing to admit. Maybe this was the start of the breakup of his family…..

**x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x~~ohlinebreak~~~x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Italia stared incredulously at the tv screen. America had just beaten her at another game..Again! She had a bad competitive streak, and this caused her to contuisouly challenge America at his forte, Video Games, but it wasn't bad. She only challenged him like…..55 times1 And it wasn't like she lost all the time! The score was currently 3 to 52..With America having the score of 52 video game wins.

"That's total bull crap! You cheated at the racing part!" She glared at him. America laughed, and smirked at her.

"You just can't admit that I'm better than you at this."

"That's because you're not! It's this game! It's stupid! Seriously, let's chose another one!" She said, looking through his stack.

"Ahh, you just don't want to me lunch."

"I don't have enough money to feed you bottomless pit you call a stomach." She retorted. America laughed again.

"You're more like Arthur than either of you will ever admit." Italia rolled her eyes, and plopped in another game. He looked at it."Ahh, why did you have to chose Tetris? I suck at Tetris!"

"That's what you said about Mario Kart, and you beat my ass. Now it's my turn." She answered, and smiled at him as she handed him the controller." Ladies first~!" She taunted playfully. America smirked at her.

"Are saying you're not a girl?" He remarked. Italia blushed, and looked at the screen as she began to play.

"Of course I'm a girl you dim witted nation.." She glared as she concentrated on the screen. America laughed again, and shook his head.

Of course, Italia ended up falling asleep on the couch as she crashed somewhere around 3 am. Yes, the two nations had indeed been playing games the entire night. America smiled, and yawned as he noticed her asleep. He picked her up, noticing how light she was, and placed her on her bed, covering her up, and walking to his own bedroom.

Italia awoke the next day, late in the afternoon, and blushed when she noticed she was back in her room. She didn't remember coming to the bedroom, which meant America must have placed her there. She got up, and changed out of her old clothes, and into some new ones she brought the day before. She then made her way down the stairs, and into the kitchen where she got a bowl of cereal, and ate it rather quickly. She sat down on the couch, and watched some tv before America would come to bother her about some other activity he wanted to do.

That's the way it was for three days before America's party. Everyone came, France, Germany, Italy, and surprisingly, Britain. America felt the tension in the room whenever Italia and Germany looked at each other, so to avoid drama, he had pointedly introduced her to some new allies he had made, trying to get them to become allies with her.

Germany knew what was going on, and felt irate towards America. He was deliberating doing this, he knew it, but he didn't let his irration show. He'd be in town for awhile, He could talk with her then.

A/n: Whoo! Finally finished this chappie! This might be one of the longer ones, and for that I'm sorry Hahaha. Anyways, I hope you guys like this long chapter! So what's in store for the next chappie? Well, Italia and Germany get into a nasty fight! What happens then? Well, you'll just have to read to find. So until next time, please don't hold any water chugging contests, and please…Don't let bees live with you..they don't make good roommates trust me! Hasta la pasta!


	7. first movement

**Chapter seven: First movement**

** A/n: So, my friend asked about the chapter names, why I chose them the way I do. It's simple really; each chapter name is something significant to what's going on in the chapter as far as both the pregnancy, and Italia's indepence. Anyone who guess the links gets a free cookie~! Well here's chapter seven!**

Germany waited a few days before inviting Italia to some lunch. She felt apprensive, considering Britain had just arrived, and she hadn't seen him in a long time, but she agreed. So, Germany, Italia, and Italy went out to a nice Italian restraint, and mostly ate in silence. Italia felt uncomfortable, but didn't do anything.

"Why are you staying here so long?" Germany asked as soon as they got to the car. He got the feeling that his questioning would cause a scene, which is why he waited until they were out of the restaurant. Italia shrugged slightly.

"It's fun here." She stated simply. Germany glanced at her, and sighed.

"Italia, you can't be staying in foreign places this long. It could have been dangerous if he had…Unfriendly intensions in his mind. What if he killed you?" Italia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Alfred isn't like that. He's nice, and caring. Something you aren't." The teen and the older nation stared at each with intensity. Germany felt insulted by her comment, but he wasn't going to give her the pleasure of knowing that.

"When did you start using his human name?" He asked with annoyance, and suspicion. Italia rolled her eyes."Don't roll your eyes at me."

"Well, is it my fault you asked a stupid question…America said it was ok because..."She froze mid sentence, and refused to go on.

"Because why?" Germany pressed on as ideas formed in his mind. Italia glowered, and turned her head away.

"Because him and I have signed an alliance. I figured it was ok since you and him have on." She stated as if she had told him the weather. Germany felt irritation again.

"You should have ran that by me first!" Italia looked at him, and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't have to do anything." She said simply, but firmly. Germany sighed.

"Yes, you do. You are under my control, and as long as I basically run your country, you have to run things by me before you do em! Especially when it comes to treaties and such!" Italia felt insulted. The same insulation she felt when that human called her a micro nation.

"I don't have to tell you anything! It's my country!"

"Hard to tell it is!" The two stared at each other, each momentarily forgetting about the scared Italian beside them.

"I hate you." Italia said flatly, surprising everyone she said that. Her and Germany may have fought before, but she had never uttered those words before. Germany's shock lasted a while, before he said calmly.

"Well, if you hate me so much why don't stay here. Let's see how long it takes for America to be sending you back." Italia felt tears sting her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

"Fine...I will." She said simply.

"Fine. It doesn't matter to me." Germany said as he felt shock at this whole thing.

"Fine. I'd rather live in hell than spend another moment in your Nazi-like house anyways!" Italia said, turning on her heel, and walking away. Italy looked between the two and ve-ed as he got in.

"Are you sure that was wise? What if she doesn't come back home?" Italy asked worriedly.

"She'll come home." Germany answered, but it seemed more like he was reassuring himself, rather than Italy. Truth-ishly, he had regretted what he told Italia, but it wasn't like he could take it back. He had to sit back, and hope she comes home…

**x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x~~ohlinebreak~~~x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Italia stayed with America for three and a half months, and she barely noticed the time passing by. She had fun with America. She played video games with him, even getting to the point where she was kicking his butt, she swam, she shopped, she rode horse, she painted, she even got a little bit into film making, and photography. America told her stories whenever she asked about his history, and he tried to make it exciting like England would do for him back in his colonial days. He gave her a lot more freedom to do things she liked, and whatever it was, than she was able to do at Germany's house.

She got an occasional call from Italy, and she was slightly jealous to hear that not only was the baby moving, but they found out it was a girl, and that Germany had already picked out a name. It gave her all the more reason to stay with America. Though, he would question her about that, she just said that she didn't want to be home when her and Ludwig still weren't on good terms.

Of course, whenever Britain came to visit America, Italia would go with him a few times. It was beautiful in England, and she quiet enjoyed all the green lush around her, and the buildings that were old, and filled with so much history. England told her some history about each building he caught her staring at, and even some local legends about certain haunted places, like the tower of London. She loved hearing about the ghost stories, and had plans on trying them out.

"It's a miracle you survived in America's house at all with his strange fear of ghosts..." England stated with slight amusement. Italia giggled, and shrugged as she sipped at her tea.

"You should really tell me more." Italia smiled at her father, who smiled back at her. They both leaned slightly towards each other as England began to tell another tale. This time it was about the real Sweeny Todd. This sent shivers down her spine, but she loved it just the same. He also told her about the headless queen that was seen walking around the palace sometimes on a foggy night. They called her the lady in green. He told her it was really Anne Boyln. He also told her of the two prices that haunted the tower of London because they got sick, and died there. All because their greedy uncle, King Richard, wanted all the power to himself. Italia also liked that story very much. Italia would go to bed in her usual bedroom, and have weird dreams that always involved some bloody scenes, and a lot of death, but she never contributed it to the stories she was told.

England also made sure she was entertained. He took her to the horse races, taught her to play cricket, and badminton. He also taught her rugby, and they played together a lot. They also played soccer together, and he took her to other races, and she seemed to enjoy them a lot. She even gambled a bit, and won each time. She shrugged, and called it lucky guess.

As was custom at that point, Italia cooked the meals when visiting Britain. America occasionally let her cook, but didn't want her working so much, and took her out most of the time. Italia was having a wonderful time that she hardly missed Italy or Germany…

**x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x~~ohlinebreak~~~x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Meanwhile, while Italia was having fun, Germany and Italy found themselves missing her a lot. Germany regretted the words he told her, and really did want her back, but he wasn't going to tell her that when he knew she was having fun. Of course during that time, there was a meeting, and he saw Italia there, but she didn't really acknowledge them. Germany had no idea she was currently living with Britain.

Of course, they also busied themselves with the baby. They slowly began buying things for the baby, and even planned a simple, small baby shower that wouldn't come for another month or two. They painted the nursery pink, with designs of sunshine and flowers. Germany set up the crib and changing station, while Italy set up other things, and made the room look pretty.

"I miss mi topolina.." Italy would sigh out every now and again, which was really him hinting towards Germany that he wanted him to get Italia home.

"I know...Me too..." Germany would say in response, feeling guilty.

**x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x~~ohlinebreak~~~x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

One day, Italia was lazily swimming in America's pool. She was on top of a floaty, her bath suit on, and her sunglasses on when she received a message. Her phone rang loudly, stirring the teen out of half-comatose state. She yawned, and answered the phone.

"Who is this?" She asked sleepily, yawning again.

**"****I-Italia?"** Italia immedtaly straightened up, feeling defensive as she heard Germany's uncharacteristic nervous voice.

"What do you want? I was in the middle of a nice nap in the pool."

**"You**** know that isn't good. You could have drowned."** Italia smiled to herself as Germany's parental voice came back. She wasn't sure why she was happy to hear that tone either.

"I was on a floaty." She answered as if that solved everything. Germany sighed, and smiled slightly, though he knew she couldn't physically see it.

**"****Libeling, we miss you. Will you please consider coming home? I know we got into a fight, and I know we said things out of anger, and I'm sorry. We just want you home."** There was a pause, and Italia didn't know what to say. She wouldn't admit that she missed them too, but they were having their baby. They shouldn't worry about her.

"I…I want to go back too, but you guys are so busy preparing for the baby…I don't want to cause any stress...Well, anymore than I already have. Besides, Britain, America and I are having a wonderful time. I never knew those two could be so much fun. I mean America and I play video games all night sometimes, we swim, we ride horses, he tells me his history. Britain teaches me about his history as well, and he's taught me badminton, and showed me the horse races, and he's just now teaching me fencing. America also has begun to teach me some martial arts things, and it's getting to be real fun over here…" Germany felt something twinge in his heart when she refused, but another part of him told him she was only telling him all this because…She was making up reasons to stay.

**"****Well…Maybe you could do all that here. We want you home."** There was another pause, and Italia sighed.

"Well...I should go...America just started the barbeque, and Britain is making something in the kitchen. America usually has me monitor it before he blows up the house." The two shared a short laugh, and another pause."I'll come home soon." She sounded as if she made a promise, but Germany wasn't too sure how full that promise was.

**"****Alright…See you then."**

"Yupp." And with that, the two hung up on each other.

Italia got out of the pool, and wrapped the towel around her as she went inside, and changed into a pair of daisy duke shorts, a tang top, and some white flip flops. She left her hair down, and was almost horrified to see that she was sun burnt. Cursing the hot, California sun, she rubbed some soothing crème on her body. She walked outside, her sunglasses on her face, and began eating as America served them all food.

"So, has Germany or Italy called you yet to go home?" America asked as he bit down into his cheeseburger." I mean, not that we don't enjoy you being with us, I'm jus-"

"I know what you mean." She smiled at him, and then bite into her hotdog. She wasn't going to tell them that he had called, asking her to come back, because then…He might actually make her go back, and she didn't want that.

"So, has he?" Brittan asked with some hope in his voice. Italia knew that was only because he had been asking Germany a lot ever since he found she was his child, for her to come live with him. That's why America practically shared her with him. After all, America sort of felt like a bug brother to her.

"Nope, not one call. I guess they're focused on the baby or something." Italia said simply, with a shrug. The two older nations looked at each other surprised. They didn't know whether or not to believe the child, so they simply nodded, and continued to eat.

A/n: Ahh my baby's growing up! *sniff sniff* Anywyas..I'm having a bit of trouble thinking of the next chappie..Any ideas anyone? Hahah well, hasta la pasta everyone~!


	8. dream on

**Chapter Eight: Dream on**

**A/n: Well, I gotta thank my buddy Jky. Malfoy for getting me past my writers block~! Jky…You get three virtual cookies for all the good ideas~! Also, I'm thinking of putting my other stories on hold until I finsih this fic. SO updates will be put on hold until this is finished. Here's chapter eight!**

Italia stayed with America and Britain for a few more weeks before she finally went home, and that was only because not only did Germany keep bothering her to come home, but America also suggested that she just go home to avoid any further worry from the serious nation, and Italy. So, she reluctantly went home.

When she got home, she tried her best to be kind, and charitable, and not cause so much trouble that she had been causing for close to a year now. She helped out without complaining, and mostly kept her anger to herself, and didn't let it get the best of her, like she had been doing. Basically, she was trying to make life easier for her caretakers.

Germany and Italy, on the other hand, were very happy to have their little girl back. Whatever America and Britain did, or said to her, to make her not only come back, but come back like this, they had to remind themselves to thank them both the next time they saw the two nations.

**x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x~~ohlinebreak~~~x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Italia, you've been in a surprisingly good mood lately. Did Mr. America, or Mr. Britain tell you anything before you came back?" Germany said as they sat at the table one day, eating. Italy was taking a siesta in his room. Italia looked at Ludwig, and shrugged slightly. She felt like she was stepping on eggshells…She had to be careful with what she said.

"Well…I just thought after all the trouble I caused in the past year or so, that maybe I should try making thing easier for you, and Italy considering Italy's…Condition, and everything." She was fidgeting, Germany noticed, which made him wonder what was wrong with her that she felt so nervous. Italia, on the other hand, felt as if her skin was on fire. She was sweaty, and she could feel herself shaking like a leaf in the wind, though she tried to hide that. She looked down at her food, and bit the inside of her checks nervously.

"You don't have to act so nervous Libeling."Germany said softly, touching her hands gently. She blushed slightly, and looked at him shyly. What she didn't want was another fight. She loved her Ludwig, she really did, and she loved Italy too…She just didn't want to cause them anymore trouble than she already had.

"I'm not nervous…I just have a lot on my mind, and it's all hard to really voice." She blushed a bit darker when she realized what she had said out loud. She looked at Germany, and smiled wirily. Germany looked into her eyes, his eyes searching for something, anything, in her eyes that would give him some kind of insight into what was going on in her mind.

After a moment of searching, he sighed, and looked at his mashed potatoes, and wurst. He honestly had no idea what to say to her.

"Italia…"She looked at him as soon as she heard her caretaker speak so timidly."I want you to know that if there is something you feel is missing, something Italy and I could give you, then you don't have to afraid to ask. We both love you very much, and just want you to be happy." He looked at her, his eyes hard as he searched her calm face for something that possibly wasn't there."We just want your happiness." Italia felt her heart race as she thought about telling him what she wanted, but there was a part of her that was very reluctant to say it out loud.

"I just want you guys to relax, and not worry about me. Your focus should be on the baby…On Analise." To say the name out loud, in Italia's mind, felt like pouring acid on her tongue. It felt so wrong, so foreign..

But it worked. Germany smiled, and touched her knee gently, which made Italia stiffen up. That didn't go un-noticed by the Germanic nation. He frowned slightly, and removed his hand.

"Yes, that may be so, but we want you to be happy as well Hasi. We love you." He patted her knee, and then got up. He put his food in the microwave, and looked at her as he began to walk out of the room. "I'm going to check on Italy, and make sure he's doing ok…Do you need anything from me?" Italia shook her head, and watched as her caretaker left the room. She sighed heavily, and looked at her own food. She began picking at it with her fork, no longer feeling hungry.

**x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x~~ohlinebreak~~~x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

That night was peaceful. Italy and her cooked pasta together, Germany read out loud to her, and Italia told them some things she did with America and Britain. It felt like old times again…

She went to bed that night with happy thoughts, but she had weird dreams.

The first dream she had was of her. She looked at bit older, and wore a long sleeved shirt that was white. It tucked into a blue skirt. Her hair was tied back by its usual ribbon, and she climbed on top of a ladder, and searched for something. She found it, an old, leather bound book. She looked at it curiously, her head tilting slightly. She was about to walk away with the book, when she ran into something.

"Oh?" She gasped out of surprise, and looked down to see a little kid with big, green eyelashes that were surrounded by long, think eyelashes. He had olive toned skin, and his hair was curl, and the color of chocolate. He smiled a bright smile at her, flash a row of perfect, straight teeth. It was the kind of smile that made her instantly smile back.

Then something kicked in, and she suddenly felt as though she knew this child. She felt as though it was perfectly normal to be seeing this child.

"Mama, what are you doing?" It asked in the high pitched tone of a toddler. She blinked, and felt surprise go through her. She wasn't a mother. She'd never even….

"Mama is just looking through her past. Perhaps you'd like to hear some of Mama's stories?" The voice that came out of her mouth was not her own. She hardly regcoinzed it at all. The boy smiled, and she bent over, and picked up the boy. Italia walked over to an old couch, and sat down on it. She sat the boy next to her, and opened the book."Did Mama ever tell you about the time I locked Daddy outside of Mommy's room when we went to school together?" The child's emerald eyes looked at her with curiousty.

"Mama, you went to school?" Italia nodded, and opened her mouth to say something, but it changed.

Suddenly, Italia was standing on a dirt road. She was wearing black, high heeled boots that went up to her knees. Red pants met the boots, and tucked into them, some of it out. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with long, flared out sleeves. It was very comfortable, other than the boots, but it all seemed normal. It seemed like this was normal. Italia looked up, and noticed the road had split in two. On each road was people she regcoinzed, and some people she didn't.

To her left was the older version of her she had seen in the previous scene of the dream. She looked at her, smiling warmly, holding the boy, and..Was that Nicolai she saw? Behind them were other people she didn't regcoinze. Two of them looked like twins with blonde curly hair, one had them up in pigtails, and the other had her hair down, but wore a hat, and had blue eyes. They were girls. The next one she saw was a beautiful girl with jet black hair, and light red eyes set in an almond shape frame with long, dark eyelashes. She wore three, purple flowers on the left side of her hair. Behind that girl where five guys, all with different shades of blonde hair, and either green or blue eyes. She couldn't make much else of those boys. There were others she regcoinzed among that crowd, but they were further back, and she could hardly make out but one or two faces.

To her left, was a younger version of her. She wore her innocent blue dress with the white sash. She was standing in between Germany, and Italy, who held onto each of her hands, smiling widely. She also saw Prussia as she remembered him, cocky, and healthy. She saw Japan as well in his usual white uniform. She saw the usual group of allies as well. She saw America, standing proudly with a wide grin wearing his bomber coat, Britain, in his green RAF uniform, she saw China, and Russia, and France, and Romano, and Spain, and Hungary, and Austria as well.

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel at that moment, but she knew she felt very confused. She felt a hand touch her shoulder gently. She looked up, and felt uneasy as she saw Nicolai standing beside her. He looked at her, and winked slightly.

"No matter what you chose, Mi Amour, you will always have them." She blinked, feeling confused again, but she was also comforted by the words. She opened her mouth to say something, but the moment she did, the scene melted away, and she woke up..

**x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x~~ohlinebreak~~~x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Italia opened her eyes with a groan. She felt her head pounding painfully in her skull. She hardly remembered her dream, but she remembered enough that she felt compelled to call Nicolai, something she hadn't done in a long time.

**"Hmm hola?"** She smiled at his voice, even though it was tired, and somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry..I didn't know you'd be asleep..You always stay up late." She smiled as she heard him chuckle through a yawn.

**"Mi Amour, I went t****o bed an hour ago. It's four in the morning. What's going on? You ok?"** Italia felt her throat swell up, and she couldn't speak. She knew it was her pride doing that to her. She didn't want to tell him she felt she had to call him because of a dream…

"Ja, I'm fine..It's just…I had a dream, and you were in it a lot, and I felt like I don't know..Like I had to call you, and talk to you." Nicolai yawned, and laughed nervously.

**"Ha, funny, I was dreaming about you too. Did you dream about the little boy?"** Italia felt something go bang her chest, and she froze up.

"L-Little boy?" She questioned as if she didn't queit understand.

**"Si, he was a cute little boy. He had green eyes, and brown, curly hair…He looked a lot like my papa, but he called me Papa, ****and I was telling him about something I never done yet. It was weird. Then I dreamt about him, and you, and me. His name was…What was it? I don't remember, but he seemed to really like you. We were outside, a park I think, and we were having a picnic, and he kept asking you about something I don't remember, and he called you Mama..It was strange because then you were gone."** Italia again felt herself get thick throated, and she cleared her throat before going on.

"I did..I dreamt about the boy, but I didn't dream about you until the second part. It was strange because there was a road that was cut in two…A fork road. On was me, and you, and the boy, and some other people I didn't regcoinze. Another was a younger version of me holding hands with Germany, and Italy. I saw everyone. I saw Romano, Spain, , Ms. Hungray, Mr. Austria, Mr. Russia..It was everyone I had met so far. Then you appeared, and touched my shoulder, and said something along the lines of no matter what, I'd always have them. Then I woke up, and felt that I had to call you. It was strange." There was silence between the two, and then Nicolai spoke In a serious voice that Italia didn't hear too often.

**"Maybe what the second part was trying to tell you was that you need to move on, an****d just forget whatever it is you're feeling scared about, and go get whatever it is you want because you will always have those people in your life no matter what because they care for you, and won't leave you because of a descion you make."** Something about what he said struck a chord in the teen, and she suddenly felt her mouth go dry.

"What if…What if nothing is the same anymore because I hurt them too much…" She said outloud, and blushed when she realized this. There was a short silence, and then he spoke up.

**"Sometimes, you can't worry about the what if's. They're always going to be there, Mi amour. What you need to do is just evaluate what you want more. Then, just go ahead, and do it. Don't worry about anything else. That will sort itself out in ****time."** Italia smiled slightly, and she felt some relfi being taken off of her slim shoulders.

"What if it's the wrong descion, and I can't go back?" Again there was silence, and Italia couldn't tell if it was because he was tired, or because he was thinking.

**"What's this really about Mi Amour? Obviously, it's been on your mind for sometime now." **Italia felt tears in her eyes began to come to her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She sniffled, and smiled slightly.

"Well..I'll tell you about it when you come with Romano to see Italy."

**"…Alright then talk to you then. Buenos Noches Mi amour."**

"Ja..Guten Nauct."She said simply, and then hung up on him.

**A/n: Well..This was a short chappie lol. Anyways, symbolism…I feel like I'm using that a lot in my stories lately XD. I'm serious, this story, Baby Mine, and lots of others I noticed have a lot of symbolism lately. Hmm, I wonder why that is? Anyways, SO for Baby Mine, because I'm revising it, I'm torn between making Italia a baby, and making her already a year or two old. Honestly, I'm not sure lol. Oh, and those people Italia saw on the left side of the road are people she'll meet later on. I have all those people written out in a story I'm still debating whether or not to post it up. It's about Italia's school years, a nation finishing school of sorts. So all the people there are nations kids, and trust me I know the parents to the kids, and I think my favorite is the kid of Denmark xD. Seriously, he even makes my friend laugh when she was reading it, but like I said..I'm still debating whether or not to put it up. Anyways, What's in store for the next chappie? Well, Nicolai comes over, and gives Italia some good advice about what to do about her situation. What will that be? Well, tune in next time, and find out~~! But until then, remember that no matter how many times you try to teach Italy, he will never understand the concept of grenades, and never take Italy out to dinner, and expect him to pay for anything. Hasta la Pasta~! **


	9. jealosuy

**Chapter Nine: Jealousy**

**A/n: Well…Hahaha my Naruto story, until the day I die, is more popular than I thought it was****...****Hahaha ^^; but unfourtnally, that is on hiatus until I figure out my writers block for it. Anyways, I do have plans for the next couple of chappies, but they're not compete solid****…So I'm going off the first thing in my mind, so please bear in mind I feel these chappies are really bad XD ok here's the new ****crappie~! Oh****...****And can anyone guess why I decided to call this one Jealousy?**

Italia couldn't sleep after she hung up with Nicolai, so she merely sat in her bed for an hour, staring at the ceiling trying to decipher her dreams. After an hour of that, she sighed, and decided to make breakfast.

She was in the middle of cooking when the door slammed open, and she heard two familiar voices. She smiled, and looked at the clock. If Italy and Germany weren't up already, they'd surely get up now.

"Where the crapolla is everyone?" She regcoinzed that voice, the voice of Romano. She smiled to herself as he rounded the corner, and looked at her." Hey, you brat...I didn't realize you had come back home...What the hell are you cooking?" Italia blushed slightly, and didn't meet his gaze.

"It's bacon, and waffles, and eggs. I'm considering making hash browns, and getting the orange juice freshly squeezed." She answered matter of factly. Romano made a noise in the back of his throat that the teen tried to ignore.

"Well, it sounds delicious, Mi Amour." She blushed when Nicolai spoke up.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call her that you idiot?" Nicolai chuckled, and Italia could feel him staring at her.

Nicolai pulled out a chair, and sat down, and by the sound of it, Romano was quick to follow. Italia sighed as both Germany, and Italy came out, and smiled at her.

"Smells so delicious Mi Topolina."Italy smiled, and kissed her cheeck before sitting down on a chair opposite of his brother, and the two began talking in Italian.

"Do you want any help?" Germany asked softly, still tired, and Italia could tell he hadn't done his hair by the way the fringe hung in his face. Something was familiar about that look, and she tried to place when she had seen that before, but put it out of her head when she realized it was giving her a headache.

"Nein, I'm fine."She answered, but gave up trying to persuade him when he grabbed a rag, and cleaned up the little bits of yoke she got on the counter.

Breakfeast was nice. Romano only made a few snide remarks to Germany, and Nicolai only got on her nerves twice. It was a nice day out, so after she dressed herself in a nice white tangtop, flip flops, and a yellow, hippie-like skirt, she went on a walk with Nicolai.

**x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x~~ohlinebreak~~~x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

The park was nice, and lively with people. A statue in the middle of the park honored some brave soldiers during the second world war. It was peaceful, and quiet. Italia and Nicolai sat by a pond, dipping their feet lightly in the cooling waters.

"So, what's been buggin you?" He asked with his slight lisp he seemed to have inheritated from his father. They spoke in French, something he had taught her awhile back. It was their private language when they were together, alone, like this.

"Well…I'm not sure. I'm having really conflicting feelings about everything, but I'm scared to tell Germany anything, and I don't want to cause Italy anymore stress…I'm just very confuse." She took a deep, shaky breath, and let it out. Nicolai touched her hand gently.

"Talk to me..Tell me what's going on."

"Well, I don't know. I talked to America about it..Somewhat…It was about me..And Germany, and Italy…I want to be indepent from their influence, but there's a part of me that wants to stay with them. There's a part that fears that our relationship will never be the same again, and another that says I shouldn't care if stays the same. Then I had that dream last night, and what you said…It made sense, but it really makes me scared that things will never be the same between Germany and me. I know my relationship with Italy will never change…It's Germany I'm worried about…" She sighed, and glanced at Nicolai. He smiled sadly.

"Well, I know Mr. Germany really cares about you. He won't let that get in the way of you two's relationship. You should really talk to him about your feelings, and see what he says. He's not your biologically daddy, so maybe it will be easier…Hell, my talk with Papa and Daddy didn't go smoothly, but after I let things cool down, they realized I was right. Now I'm on my way to becoming indepent." Italia felt something drop in the pit of her stomach again. Nicolai was on his way to becoming his own, free country, before her? It felt wrong, and she hated having that feeling. He looked at her, and sighed. He knew by the look on her face that telling her that was the wrong thing to say. How could he forget her pride? Her pride would be hurt by hearing the news, he knew that…"Italia…?" She looked at him, and smiled.

"I'm happy for you! That's really good news~!" He chuckled as she hugged him, but he felt she hugged him out of comfort for herself than happiness for him. He held her thin body to his, and rested his head on top of hers.

"Bueno, I'm glad to hear that Mi Amour." Italia pulled back, blushing slightly as she looked into his green eyes. Nicolai couldn't place the raw emotion he saw there. It wasn't one he recognized, and he smiled into her eyes.

"You must be so excited." She said with a smile. He nodded slightly, which again made her smile. He couldn't understand why she was so happy when he knew she must feel so damn miserable.

"I am…But you must be feeling…I don't know saddened or something." He looked at her, his green eyes searching her blue eyes as if he were trying to look for something that just wasn't there. He saw a flash of something but before he could place it, it was gone, and her eyes once again sparkled.

"All I feel is happiness for my dear friend. I'm happy for you." She lied, and he knew. He just didn't have the heart to confront her about it.

**x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x~~ohlinebreak~~~x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

When the returned home, everyone knew something had changed between them. Germany looked from Italia to Nicolai, and back again with suspicious eyes as if he feared the worst had happened. Italy merely smiled at the two brightly, while Romano looked..Well, like his regular self.

Italia held a rather happy expression, though her eyes held no emotion at all, and Nicolai merely smiled obliviously his eyes occasionally drifting Italia's way. She would make eye contact for a moment, and quickly look away as if she were ashamed, which he didn't understand.

Romano and Nicolai stayed the entire night, Romano making sure Nicolai stayed within eyesight, and Germany making sure they weren't alone for long periods of time. Nicolai merely felt really annoyed by the seemingly over protectiveness of the two elder nations, while Italia was relieved to have some excuse to be away from Nicolai.

She went to bed that night, again restless, and again had the same dream from the night before. The only that changed was the first part of the dream. She would never admit what it was, but she woke up in a cold sweat, and the next day couldn't look anyone in the eyes as she felt rather confused, and weird-out by the strange dream.

She still avoided Nicolai, just out of fear she would say something she would regret, and she nearly stuck by Italy's side. She avoided Germany, and she couldn't exactly look at either Romano or Germany the same. But still, despite the very strangeness she felt from having the dream she still didn't understand why she had it, she couldn't help but feel incredibly jealous and angry whenever Nicolai brought up his indepence, and how it would be announced in two months time, at the next world meeting. She couldn't help but feel jealous that Nicolai would get to attend the meeting, something she hadn't done since she was ten, and on top of that was independent before her. It felt very wrong to her. However, she couldn't help but feel some kind of resentment towards Germany as well…

A/n: So,….This chappie was rather easy to write. There are reasons why I didn't write the first part of Italia's dream because that would have meant I would have to change the rating for this fic for just one part. No, it isn't what everyone will probably think it is. Romano and Germany did nothing together, but it was something that happened in the dream involving them the reason she felt awkward seeing them during her waking period. I'm willing to tell people what it is if they want to know. Just ask in a review, I always reply to em, and I'll tell ya all what the first part of the dream was about. This might be one I go back and change because I feel like the ending was rushed. What do you guys think? Anyway, what's in store for the next chappie? Well, Why not a party to celebrate our newest country joining the Hetalia crew? How will they announce it? Who will announce it? Well, do you know what to do? Do you? Do you? Well..You read the next chappie to find out of course!


	10. little MockingBird

**Chapter Ten: Little MockingBird**

**A/n: Honestly….*le sigh* College is booorinng! But I'm going to Cali for the first time this winter sooo...Whoo! Anyways, I feel like I'm writing a lot of dreams lately lol. I'm not sure why either. I'm really rather use to cometely avoiding dream squecances at all cost in fear of boring my readers, or confusing them. I use to do it all the time to give insight into what a character might be feeling at a particular time, but I've gotten so out of use with them****...****Haha ok enough rambling…Here's chapter nine of replacement!**

It was a long, two months for Italia. All she heard about around the house was either about Nicolai, or about the baby. It was rather difficult on her, but she tried her best to remain cheerful, and not cause stress. After all, Italy was now in that delicate stage where he could go into labor at any moment. This, of course, caused Germany to have a closer eye on his beloved, and caused more responsibility on the teenager she wasn't too sure she liked in the least bit.

She hardly had time for herself. She couldn't have any down time. On top of that Romano and his family had practically moved into the house to help Italy, and she was forced into an awkward situation she wished she didn't have to be in. Nicolai would talk about nothing but his own place, and everything he planned, and she was getting annoyed by the fact, whether he meant to or not, that Nicolai was practically rubbing in her face what she wanted but can't have. It was that same feeling a person would get when they beg and beg and beg their parents for something they want, and their parents keep saying no to them, yet they see someone else with the same thing. It was the anger born out of the simple jealousy that she knew Nicolai would have what she wanted without really even trying for it. Now all she wanted was to keep him away so she didn't do something she would come to regret.

So time grew towards the world meeting, and Italia's anger, and stress was starting to show through. She was normally very good at keeping her emotions in check, or hidden, but with the world meeting approaching, a party being set up with the news…She couldn't help but let her anger, and annoyance show. Her eyes held a darker luster to them that everyone knew meant she was in a foul mood, yet it seemed the only the one she wouldn't completely snap at was Italy. Germany understood that though, and mostly let it go. What he couldn't understand was why she, for what seemed like no reason, would snap at everyone else. The one she seemed to want to pick fights most with was Germany and Romano. She avoided Nicolai, except when she absolutely had to be near him, and that didn't go un- noticed by the others. Even Spain and Italy, the two most notoriously oblivious nations, noticed this, but Italia would never give them a reason why she avoided him. Italy seemed to understand towards the end of the two months, but kept his mouth closed. He didn't want to make things worse than they already were at the time.

**x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x~~ohlinebreak~~~x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

The day of the meeting, Romano told his brother to stay home, and he would take his place at the meeting. Italy nodded, and both he and Italia watched as the two elder nations, and one new nation got into their cars, and left. Italia didn't say much, and went straight to her room. Italy sighed heavily, and wished that he could do something to make her feel better...

On the other hand, Romano was giving his son tips on how to behave during the meeting. Maybe he wasn't the best to get advice from, but Nicolai knew better than to argue against his father. Spain had taken a different car when Romano said he just wanted to talk to his son alone.

"Now, don't speak unless called upon. You speak out of order, and the Potatoes Bastard gets his panties all knitted up. Also, try to get the speeches short, and to the point. Nobody wants to sit, and listen to anybody blab on and on about nothing that concerns anyone but you. Also, try to avoid getting into an agurement with France, America, or Britain...It will get you absolutely nowhere. In fact, today, because you are official, just behave like you would in a church ok?" Nicolai sighed, and nodded as he looked out the window.

Lovino looked at his son, and then at the road. He was always a more careful driver than his brother.

"Daddy?" The southern part of Italy glanced over at his son, who was looking at him with a hard look, as if he were trying to say something.

"Yes...What do you want?" He waited a few, impatient moments for his son to continue, but he didn't say anything else. He merely sighed heavily, shook his head, and looked out the window. The elder nation sighed, and shook his head as he continued to drive. Sometimes his son was such a strange person…

The meeting was…Rather "tame", which surprised Nicolai. He had only been to a few meetings his entire life, same as Italia but she had been to a few more, and each time he had gone before it was out of control, even when Germany tried to keep things in line. This time around, there were only a few arguments, which Nicolai stayed out of. Nobody expected him to say anything, and he knew that, so he mostly stayed quiet, and tried to mind his own business. He tuned out most of it, and only pretended to show an interest when America loudly announced him as a new country. He then announced a party would be held in a few weeks.

"This is all bull…"He thought to himself, and laid his head down on the table.

**x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x~~ohlinebreak~~~x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

While Nicolai was having a boring first meeting, Italia and Italy were having an awkward time at home. It was the first time in months they had been alone together, and Venezaino knew she had been in a very bad mood lately. He didn't want to upset her.

She had been shut up in her room for the better part of two hours, and Italy wanted to spend time with her, and ask her questions he knew would never get answered otherwise, but he couldn't because she refused to come out. So he decided if she wouldn't come out, he'd come to her, and talk to her. So, that's what he did.

He walked slowly to her room, and knocked on her door. He waited a few moments, but there was still no answer. He sighed, and looked at the door handle. Should he just go inside? He bit his lip, and opened the door, peeking inside tentatively.

"Ve~ Italia you ok?" He walked inside, and noticed she was asleep. He smiled gently as he watched her sleep. The gentle snoring, and even breathing brought back memories of her younger days. He sat beside her, and moved the stray pieces of messy, blonde hair from her pale face, and tucked it behind her ear gently. Her face contorted slightly, as if she was pained or was hurt, but it soon relaxed back into her peaceful expression.

He sighed, and shook his head as he looked around the room, memoires going through his mind. Like the first time he and Japan had painted the room for her. The first time he saw her. The times when she'd make a mess with her food as a baby. He could still make out the faint outlines of the designs that were once painted on, designs of butterflies, flowers, sunshine, and, of course, of him, Japan, and Germany. A few things from the original room set up were still there. Like a few scant medals Ludwig had let her keep. He also noticed some old newspaper clippings, and some old photographs, and an old drawing he had made her. They were all carefully preserved in picture frames, and hardly showed any signs of aging other than what was to be expected.

He smiled, and looked back at her. It was hard to believe that little girl he remembered, had grown into this beautiful, smart, and talented woman. Then, he was surprised when she groaned, yawned, and stretched as she opened her large, hazel eyes, and stared into his amber eyes.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked, not with attitude, as he expected, but rather with sleepy confusion.

"I wanted to see how you were. I was a bit worried that you were cooped up here for so long." Italia smiled, again with sleepiness, and yawned.

"Silly…. Italy…I'm… fine..." She yawned, which drew out fine, and he knew she was still in that half-awake, half-asleep stage."…Just fine…." Italia said the last part softly, as she laid her head down on the pillow again, and looked at her caretaker with glazed over eyes. Eyes glazed over with sleepiness."When are the other's getting home?" She asked softly, her breathing getting heavy, but even. Italy smiled.

"Not for another couple of hours. The meeting was in Hamburg this time." She nodded, and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"Italy?"

"Hmm?" She yawned, and shook her head.

"For my next birthday…"

"Yeah?" She closed her eyes, and her breathing grew even. He smiled slightly as he knew she was back asleep."Poor bambina..You must be tired." He said softly, rising from the bed with a groan, and bent over, and threw a knitted, blue, and green knitted blanket over her sleeping form, and walked out of the room.

**x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x~~ohlinebreak~~~x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Italia awoke an hour before the others were set to come back, and was surprised to find that the house was clean, and there was the delicious smell of Italy's cooking waft through the kitchen, and into the living room. With a smile, she was lead into the kitchen by the smile. He glanced at her, and smiled brightly.

"You…You cleaned? You..You're cooking?" She said in surprise. Italy nodded, and gestured towards a chair, and she sat. He placed a plate of spaghetti in front of her., and gently patted her head.

"You've been working hard lately Mi Topolina. I thought I would make things easy for you..Oh! And I forgot to mention that we got a present for you."

Italia raised an eyebrow, and watched as Italy disappeared for a few moments, and returned with a squirming, mewling kitten that was colored mostly white with a black mask over its eyes. Italia gasped and smiled as the Italian nation laid the kitten in her lap. Immedtaly, the two locked eyes, and the cat meowed loudly, before purring happily into her lap. She smiled, and looked at Italy, who had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Why-"

"When you don't feel comfortable talking about your problems, that is something you can tell all your secrets to. I promise, she won't tell anyone." Italia was confused by the statement, but otherwise didn't make further comment as Italy sat beside her with a warm, bright smile."So what's her name?" She thought for a moment, and smiled.

"Bandit. Her name is Bandit."She announced proudly, nuzzling the kitten as she brought the animal close to her chest. The cat snuggled its face unto her breast. She smiled, and sat the cat down so she could finish eating.

**a/n:*Mentally slapping myself*I should really being doing my homework and not sitting here, writing this XD But I figured that I need to update..Sooo…Yeah! Ok, I had trouble thinking of this so please…Don't like flame or whatever XD This chappie didn't come as easily as the others had, so…Anyways, originally the cat was suppose to be given to her on her eighth birthday, but it didn't turn out that way. Anyways, recently I've talking to my new friend iiShuChan, an amazing authoress really! Check out her stories! Anyways, we recently found out that our two ocs would actually be cousins, and know each other queit well! I'm also working on a story with , and Isabella Belschimdt-Vargas, another good authoress, and I have that story posted up! Anyways, iiShuChan and I will co-write a story using Italia and Mchaile(I can't spell his name right lol). Anyways, what's in store for the next chappie? Well, the party for Nicolai! Any excuse tp arty, right? So, what will happen? Will there be a fight? Will Italia appear? Omgs so many questions! So…do you know what to do? If you don't…YOU FAIL!..Actually, read the next chappie! So until next time, please remember that Germans can't show their feelings, and that your Japanese friend may just be taking in too much sodium. Hasta la pasta!**


	11. THIS I SWEAR

**Chapter Eleven: This I swear**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update people. I've had a lot for major life changes lately, and I wasn't able to get to the library. Anyways, I've been reading an amazing series lately called the Gemma Doyle trilogy, and it's actually one of the few books Ive been reading lately that I can honestly say Ive finished in like a week with each book. It's pretty good too! My brother has also come back from his most recent trip to japan, so the household is busy with his return as well. Then, we got two new babies in the family to add to my brother, Johnse's baby girl, so we're making room for the new additions to our family as well ^^ Anyways, I'm revising my book and I might post it up here and I might not. Other wise, the revised version will be on wattpad dot com, pen name abeyta_girl. So if you all are curious about my book it's up there ^^ Anyways, enough of my rambling. Here's the 11th chappie to Replacement! psst is it hard to believe it's already the 11th chapter? Sure is with me! ^^**

Italia and Italy really didn't do much after the kitten was given to Italia. She merely took Bandit to her room, and began to play with it so that it would get to use to her as it'd master. Soon, the few hours passed by as if they were merely minutes, and Italia sighed as if in regret when she heard Romano's irritated voice, that was quickly followed by Nicolai's calming tone. Sometimes Italia really wondered who was the parent and who was the child when it came to those two. Romano, at least in her mind, could be so childish at times.

Dinner that night was simple. Nicolai cooked some homemade pizza, the adults had wine while Italia and Nicolai were left to drink some punch. The two eventually left the tipsy nations alone, for an evening walk in the cold, winter breeze.

"America wants to throw a stupid party for me." Nicolai said as if annoyed, but Italia could detect the hidden pride in the tone.

"Well..That must be nice.." Italia said, casting a furtive glance at her friend. He merely shrugged, and skipped a rock in a lake.

"I suppose so..Any reason to party right?" The two shared a brief laugh before silence again descended upon the two like a thick, wool blanket.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked softly, glancing at him after ten minutes of silence she wasn't use to. She couldn't help but notice the way his full lips were pulled tight into a grimace, and his jaw was taunt.

"Not really." He said softly, skipping another stone. Italia looked at him a moment, and then sighed as she bought a knee up to her chin, and left the other hanging over the dock of the lake. She didn't want to say it, but she knew something was wrong. She glanced at him again. She hadn't seen him like this before.

"Something Is.." She said softly, hoping not to anger him anymore than he was at the moment.. He glanced at her, and then back at the waters.

"I just don't like some of the nations that's all". He said simply, but his voice had gotten softer, his look was also softer. She looked at him, wanting to say something, but the words were leaving her, and she merely sat there, allowing the silence between them to grow."I didn't like how they talked about you..."He said again, but in protective voice that made Italia glance at him in surprise.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked, half afraid of the answer. Nicolai sighed, and shook his head.

"It's just...Some of the nations called you weak. I can see, from a stranger's point of view, why they'd think that about you, but," He looked at her with a steel gaze, and Italia, for the first time, felt herself get afraid of her friend. She had never seen him with such an intense look before."I don't think you are weak...You're one of the strongest people I blushed, and she was thankful for the night's darkness.

"I could be stronger." She said, looking at the deep, dark waters. Nicolai sighed, and shook his head, but didn't move his gaze from her.

"Everyone says that." Nicolai said simply, looking back at the waters. Italia glanced at him, and was thankful that his relaxed features had come back.

"Nicolai?"

"Hmm?" He glanced at her, but she was looking at the waters. Her eyes seemed to sparkle a different kind of blue as she looked at the waters.

"I...I was wondering...I mean..I..." She took a deep breath, and let it out. "When I was younger, Uncle Prussia use to tell me of this place. He said it was very beautiful, with a garden filled with beautiful flowers, and trees of every kind with different things. In this garden there was a lake with beautiful, crystal clear waters. There are like beautiful sorceress that would dress me up as beautiful as princess, and make a garland of flowers in my hair. There are half-men, half horse people there, and I could ride on their backs, and hunt the animals there. There are like fairies that would come and sprinkle dust on m, and I could fly with them. Then, I could ride a ship under a golden waterfall that will sprinkle golden flakes on me..She smiled , I could wish for anything there. All I have to do is just think, and concentrate on it". She smiled, and looked at Nicolai."I think I would wish to be like you. "Nicolai looked at her surprised.

"Me?" He said with a small laugh. She nodded, and looked at her hands.

"I don't want to be so..Complicated. I want to not have a care in the world, and be **free**." Nicolai couldn't help but notice the way she said the word free. It was as if she had desperately want something, but felt she could never get it." I would wish to be like you. Free, free of anyone's control. Let me tell you when I'm free of my own shackles, chain, and ball that is Germany and Italy, I'll never again be under anyone else's control." She smiled, and dipped her toes lightly in the cold water a few times. "I'll never rely on anyone else again. I won't stand for people calling me weak just because I have Germany taking care of my country. Watch, mark my words, I'll be the strongest nation in the world one day." Nicolai nodded, and waited for her to continue. "I wonder if Prussia...If he's in that place. I wonder what he wishes for." She looked at the twinkling stars, and then at Nicolai. He smiled, and looked at her.

"To see how strong, and beautiful his niece has become." She blushed, and looked away.

"This I swear Nicolai, when I'm free of Germany's shackles, I will never be called weak again.." Nicolai nodded, smiling slightly, and looked at the waters. He made a silent wish of his own at that moment as well...

**A/n: Can anyone guess what Nicolai's wish was? Here's a hint, it has to do with Italia. Well, this chapter was suppose to be something else, but it turned out to be this..A mistake? Or brilliantly awesome?*thinking face* Anyways, so what's in store for the next chappie? Well, I'm definitely hoping to add more drama! What will that drama be? le gasp well, read the next chapter! Well, now it's the end..You know what to do*wink wink* anyways, until the next chapter please remember that if it doesn't look, taste, or feel right, then it's not. Hasta la pasta!**


	12. party

**Chapter Tweleve: The Party**

**A/n:Well..Let's see how many chapters I can get in one day! *determined face* Well, I'm rather excited for this chapter, and I'm not sure why..That could be because I'm exicted for some action..YEAH! ACTION! Haha ok, enough of my childishness..IS that a word? Well, it is now~! Can anyone else tell I'm hyper? Yesh? No? Ok! Here we goooo~!**

Nicolai and Italia stayed by the lake a few more hours before they eventually went back home, though neither one really wanted to see any of the surly drunken nations. Italia, for one, was rather happy to see that they had all gone out. It gave the two teens time to themselves, time they wouldn't have had if any of them had been home.

"God, it's like they expect us to..Have sex or something sometimes." Nicolai joked with a laugh. Italia rolled her eyes.

"You wish."She said simply, stirring her soup.

"Haha, funny."He smiled anyways, and looked at her as she ate her soup. Bandit came, and purred along her legs. She smiled, and picked the tiny fur ball up."I see you like my gift."Nicolai said, looking up at her. Italia blushed, and looked at him.

"Italy told me Germany bought me this." Nicolai blushed, and looked away.

"Well..He dished out the money, but I picked it out." Italia nodded, and nuzzled the kitten. The cat purred, and licked her.

"Well..Thanks."She smiled at him, and then sat the cat on the floor. The cat meowed in protest before scattering off to another room. Nicolai chuckled in amusement, and then looked at Italia. With her ear muff earphones, and her snow-blonde hair around her shoulders, she looked kind out of place. Pretty, definitely, but just out of place.

"Italia?" She glanced at him, and nodded.

"Sup?"She asked, setting the earphones around her neck. Nicolai could hear Too Young to Fall In Love pounding from the headphones.

"Nothing.."He mumbled, and looked back at the tv as Italia shrugged, and placed the headphones back on.

**x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x~~ohlinebreak~~~x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

The next few days were spent packing, mostly for Italia and Nicolai, who were going to America's house a few weeks early before the party was set to start. Italia couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of having to share America's attention, but she tried to act like it didn't bother her as much as it did.

The flight was simple, and seemed to take less time than it had before, though Italia just contributed that to that it was Nicolai and his continual chatter. Nicolai simply had to comment on everything around him, and flirt with the air-line girls. Italia couldn't help but feel jealous about that as well.

Once they landed in Los Angeles airport, they were immediately greeted by America, and Britain. Britain pulled Italia into a hug, while America and Nicolai shared a fist bomb before they all got into the slick, black car.

Germany, on the other hand, found the house once again to be eerily quiet. Even Italy was rather quiet. He would sit around, watch tv, and rub his ever growing stomach. Germany would take care of him, making sure he didn't strain himself too much. He didn't want something to happen to either Italy or the baby. Then, they got an invitation from America. It was a party, for Nicolai, to celebrate becoming a free nation.

"Ve~~ That's so nice of Mr. America!" Italy cooed. He looked at Germany with hopeful eyes."We should go Germany!" Germany sighed, and looked at the invitation with slight dismay.

"I don't think we have much of a choice." He said softly. Italy didn't notice his attitude, and whistled as he searched for clothes to pack for the trip, and clothes to wear for the party. Germany couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen…

**x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x****.****x~~ohlinebreak~~~x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Italia was all energy as the time for the party arrived. She was in her room, singing, and dancing around as she prepared. She dressed in a simple, blue cocktail dress that accented her curves very nice. She was putting on her make up when a knock rapped at her door.

"Come in!" She shouted happily, still tapping her feet to the beat of the upbeat music. Her face fell slightly when she saw Italy standing there, his hands over his bulging stomach. Italia felt a lump grow in her throat, and she swallowed heavily to get rid of it.

"Ciao. You seem happy." Italy noted with a weak smile. Italia returned the smile with a small smile of her own.

"Well, it's a party. The normal person is happy during a party." She returned to putting on her mascara with less happiness than before.

"You're unhappy." Italy whispered as he fingered her lace. Italia narrowed her eyes but soon relaxed her features.

"I'm perfectly happy." The words were out of her mouth, but they didn't sound convincing.

"No. You're not." He looked at her, his brown eyes trying to tell her something she couldn't understand. Or maybe she just refused to listen to the message hidden in those eyes.

"Yes I am." She argued, getting slightly annoyed. Italy sighed, and leaned against the doorframe. Italia sighed, and motioned for him to come in. He did, and he stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"Mi Topolina, I can see right through you. Is this party bothering you?" Italia's heart skipped steps, and she scowled.

"I was perfectly happy for it until you decided to switch my mood." She snapped back, and almost immedtaly regretted the words. She noted the sad look in his eyes, but she shrugged it off, and sat her make up down. She was frozen in her place, and couldn't decide whether to face him or not.

"Italia," that got her attention. Italy hadn't used her name like that since…Actually she could never remember hearing him talk to her like that."I know you're angry with Germany and me." He said simply, but there was power behind those words. A certain sense of wisdom she got from thee tone, and it took her off guard. She didn't say anything to either deny or accept the assumption, and it was all Italy needed to know he had spoken some kind of truth.

He rose to walk to her, and Italia insentivly recoiled as if she were afraid she would be hurt by him coming any further to her. Italy noted this, and slowed his pace more, like a person walking to a snarling animal.

"I need to change my clothes. Can you please step out?" There was no emotion in the teenagers tone as she spoke. Venezino froze in his steps, and he took one back as he looked at her for reassurance. Italia merely closed her eyes, and turned back towards the mirror, her hands supporting her weight. It was all Italy needed. He turned on his heel, and walked out of the room without much noise, closing the door behind him.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x~~ohlinebreak~~~x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Germany looked up as Italy returned to the empty room. He felt a spark of hope as his lover came into view, but it was quickly dashed when he saw the somber, depressed look on his face.

"Italia…How is she?" Germany questioned slowly, unsurely. Italy looked up at the imposing German man, amber eyes searching blue eyes as he tried to piece together what had happened.

"Italia…She doesn't…She…I don't know what's going on with her anymore." Italy admitted with a sigh. Germany blinked for a second then crossed the room, and pulled him into an embrace. He felt the Italian needed that simple comfort more than he did.

"She just needs time to adjust to how things are now." He said, but like a prayer, it was said too often to have any real, solid meaning behind it anymore for even him to believe it to be true.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x~~ohlinebreak~~~x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

That night's party was pretty nice, even Germany had to admit he was having a good time. Italia mostly avoided him and Italy, and stayed with her own group of friends, Nicolai included. It was nice until Germany and America got in a drinking contest.

It started out normal enough. America was being his usual self, and claimed that he could easily out drink Germany. Germany reacted to this, and soon enough, the two nations were in fact in a drinking contest, each doing whatever they could to get the other to surrender, which didn't happen.

"Duude, wanna know why Italia likes my place so much more than your own?" America taunted Germany, who merely ignored the jab. Alfred didn't like Ludwig simply ignoring him, so he decided to goad him some more." No, seriously dude wanna know why? She told me why." Germany highly doubted that Italia told him anything, and once again ignored the American as he chugged down another drink. America was angry at this point, and then just came right out with it."She loves being around me and my place more because she hates you. She loves me more, and that's why she's always wanting to come over to my place." This struck a nerve with the German man. His spine straightened, and he glared at Alfred.

"What did you say?" He growled out. America smirked. He knew he had gotten to Germany.

"You heard me." He said simply, but with an uninterested tone. Germany glare turned steel hard.

"Say it again."America glanced at him, and then shrugged slightly.

"Why say something you already know is true?" America questioned with an eye roll.

"Because I want to hear you say it again."

"Or what?" America challenged. "What are you going to do to me?" Germany let his anger out, and punched America. Square in the jaw. It was hard enough that America was knocked from the chair, and onto the ground. The clattering of the chair on the floor stopped everyone in their tracks. They all turned their attention to the steaming, pissed off Germany and an equally stunned America, clenching his jaw with an astonished look on his face that was quickly turned into a torrid fury.

"I'll do that." Germany locked glare with America.

"I'll make you regret that."America said flatly, he never dropped his locked glare with Germany.

"Italia, make them stop." One of her friends nudged her forward.

"They got into this mess. Let them handle it." She was never one to get into other people's business.

"They'll kill each other." Nicolai warned under his breath."And besides, this whole fight is your fault."

"My fault!" Italia yelled out, and glared at Nicolai."How is any of this my damn fault?" Her hands were placed at her hips. Nicolai looked at her, and shook his head. She wasn't going to have him ignoring her. Not like the others."No. Tell me! How the hell is this my fault?!" She turned him around to face her roughly, and gripped his shoulders tightly."How.. . ?" She emphasized each word as she said it through her clenched teeth.

"Italia,"He gripped her hands tightly, and threw them off of his shoulders." They're fighting over you! Don't you get that?" Italia looked at him, still seething about him placing the blame solely on her.

"Whatever."She said, turning on her heel, and walking was tempted to go after her, but was stopped by one of his friends stopping him.

"Let her cool down."His cool grey eyes bore into Nicolai's eyes, and he was forced to stop.

Meanwhile, the fight only got worse. During that time, it was taking several of the other nations to hold both of the rather strong nations back from one another.

"Maybe because she loves me so much better than you, then maybe she should be my little sister."America taunted. Germany scowl deepened and struggled out of the four nations holding him back so that he could swing at America again.

"Nein, I'll kill you before that happens!" Germany finally gave up struggling, but the slightest slack, and he'd break free and strangle the bastard in front of him.

"I'd like to see you try." America chuckled."Come on dude, it's bound to-"America's mouth was covered by Britain's hand.

"Guys, we should not be ruining Nicolai's party."

"But it's true."America said flatly when his mouth was free. He stared straight at Germany."She will leave you, and when she does, she'll run to me for help." Germany was relaxed, but the anger was still clear in his eyes.

"I'll kill you before you ever get her."He said flatly, walking out of the room.

"BUT IT'S TRUE DUDE!" America yelled at him as he left, but this time Germany didn't react.

** A/n: Well, this chappie took forever to get out, and comptely. SO…what's in store for the next chappie? Will America's prediction come true? What will Germany do? OMGS! You guys are full of questions! But never fear! Just read the next chappie, and all your answers will be solved. So until next time, remember to read review, and as always enjoy~! Hasta la pasta!**


	13. every lie

**Chapter Thirteen: Every lie**

**A/n:I'm so sorry for this being out sooo late! I honestly had trouble getting this out. I hit a major writer's block, but i finally got an idea out ^^ thanks to for giving me something to go off of ^^;. Anyways, I had every lie by my darkest days on repeat when writing this. Maybe not everything fits this whole situation, but I think a good majority does. ^^ Hopefully you guys enjoy this~**

The cold air nipped at Italia's pale skin. She pulled her jacket over her body as she took another drag of her cigarette. She coughed as she inhaled too much smoke, and finished what was left. She then threw it on the ground, and stomped it out.

It had been a habit of hers since she was twelve, smoking whenever she was stressed out. Sure, she thought it was a bad habit but there could have been worse things that she could have done to relive her stress. She pulled her parka tighter around her body as she lit another cigarette.

Meanwhile, the cool air was both sobering up, and calming the German. He looked around the parking lot, and noticed Italia. Her breath coming in and out in wanted to go over, and talk to her, but his pride didn't let him. He was fearful, not that he'd admit it outloud. He didn't want to let America's words bother him, but they did. He stared at Italia's slim figure that was hidden by the parka she wore. It still made her look small, perhaps smaller by the large jacket made to keep people warm in cold weather. He sighed, and swallowed his pride as he strode forward.

He placed a gloved hand on her shoulder,and cleared his throat.

"Italia, can I-"He stopped when she turned towards him, a cigarette in between her slim fingers.

"HI, Ludwig."She smiled slightly as she took a drag. Germany took a deep breath, and held so he wouldn't blow up at her utter stupidity at smoking those cancer sticks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Nicolai was inside the house, cleaning up the mess made by America and Germany. Britain was by America, holding a cloth to his nose.

"Git, you had to open your mouth. "Arthur sighed, and looked at Nicolai. "I really am sorry about all this. I know I shouldn't be apologizing, "He looked at America for a second before looking back at the newly recognized nation."But-"

"Don't mention it Mr. Britain sir. I kinda excepted something this to happen anyways." Britain's eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to figure out what the teen could have meant." I mean, Italia has been wanting freedom from their control for many years now. She think she can handle being on her own, but I don't think it's wise. Her country is still in turmoil... I don't know, I just don't want her to be hurt..." Britain nodded slightly, and looked at America, who was looking at his lap.

"We can't have any more fights about her. We've had enough in the past, and I don't think we can go on bouncing her around between me, America, Germany, and Belguim. She needs to know-

"She needs security." Nicolai answered, looking at them."She needs to know she has someone who can look after her, and protect her. Right now, she doesn't think it's any of you guys. She hasn't told me, but she doesn't need to. I can tell by her actions, the way she's acting, and the things she says. She wants to be strong, but she can't. On top of that, you're right. She needs only one person to look after her, and not a bunch of people. However, she needs to have space of her own. That's what she needs to be able to get stronger. She's hardly been to her place since Prussia died, or whatever. I think some nice, long, alone time at her place would do her some good."

"Being there, in the fire basically, would make her really sick dude. I don't think it's a good idea."America said, eyebrows furrowing.

"It's her home,and it's what she needs." Nicolai answered, picking up the last of his things. He looked at America, and Britain, sighed and walked out. America looked at Britain.

"I think...I think he's right dude. Maybe sometime at her own place would do her some good. "Britain sighed, and looked out the window.

"Perhaps. Come on, let's shower."America nodded, and followed the Brit out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Italy had gone in search of Germany, and found him outside. He smiled widely, happy to find his lover, but frowned when he noticed he was in a heated agurement with Italia. He frowned, and shook his head. This could not have been good.

Hesitantly he strode forward, clenching at his bulging stomach out of nervousness.

"...Nein! It's still a horrible habit!"

"I could be doing worse things!" She shouted back. Italy looked between the two.

"Ve~Ge-Germany?"Italy stuttered, a bit nervously. Both looked at him, Germany's gaze softening slightly, while Italia's just hardened.

"Oh great! It's you!" She yelled, and then stormed away. Germany looked at her, and scowled.

"Italia, get back here!" He yelled, walking after her.

"Make me!"She shouted, walking faster.

"I will if you don't get back here!"Italy sighed, and walked to Germany, enclosing his hands around the other's wrists. Germany looked at him, his face set in a scowl.

"Ve~ Let her go storm somewhere. She needs to be alone right now." Germany sighed, and shook his head.

"Italy, I-"

"Whatever happened, it can wait for the lecture later."Germany sighed, and closed his eyes as he took a few calming breaths.

"Ja,you're right. It can wait until later."He looked at Italy for a second."Are you cold?" Italy shook his head, and was about to say something when he felt a tearing sensation in his stomach. He closed his eyes, and scrunched up his eyebrows as he doubled over in pain. Germany looked at him, eyes wide, as he bent over and rubbed his back."Italy? What's going on?" He asked, trying to keep his voice even, but worry still leaked through. Italy shook his head, and groaned out in pain.

"T-the baby..."He managed before a yell escaped through his lips. Germany's eyes widened, and he linked his arms through Italy's as he hurriedly made his way to the car. He didn't need a picture painted to know the baby was coming...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Italia made her way up to her room in America's house. She closed the door, and immedtaly, the phone began ringing. She looked at it,and then ignored it. If it was important, they'd call back. The answering machine took the message.

**"Italia, pick up the phone, I know you're there. Listen, Italy's having the baby. We want you here. We're at the special hospital down town, the one you've seen before, now get here. The baby won't wait for you." **That was the end of it. Italia frowned, and erased the message. She then went into her bathroom, and began cleaning up.

That took an hour, and by that time she had four messages on her answering machine. She let them play while she began to get ready for the night.

**"Italia, it's been twenty mintues. I know you're pissed, but at least come for the birth. Italy wants you here, so if you don't come for me, do it for him."** Italia sighed, and erased the message as she tightened the towel around her slim body, and played the next message.

**"Italia, whatever you're doing, drop it and come here. It's a ten minute walk from Mr. America's house. Please, get here now."** She erased the message, and then let the next one play as she began to dry her hair. Germany sighed before leaving the message.

**"Mein Mauschen, I'm not going to sit here, and keep calling you to tell you the same thing time and time again. Look, Romano, Spain, and Nicolai are here, and Nicolai wants to talk to you. If you don't want to see either me or Italy or anyone else, just please come so Nicolai can shut up about wanting to talk to you." **Italia paused when she heard that, but shrugged, and deleted the message. She expected the last message to be from Germany, but it wasn't. The voice was all too familiar, and it made her heart quicken in pace.

**"Mi Amour, I'm guessing you don't want to see or Tio, and I can understand. You're frustrated, and angry, and well, maybe you don't want to see me either. I guess I can understand that as well. Ah, it's kind of complicated to explain why I want to talk to you…I guess I want to apologize for hurting your feelings at the party. I didn't mean to place all the blame on you. The fighting was about you, and I didn't mean to place the blame only on you. Just…Just come here ok? Aidos."** Italia bit her lip, and paused before she finally erased the message.

She began to dry off the rest of her body, and blow dry her hair dry. Music was played somewhere down the hall, so Italia played her own music. The phone rang a few more times, but she ignored, and erased each message. The phone only rang about ten times that night, and Italia didn't answer it. She closed her eyes, and went to sleep for the night.

Italia awoke the next morning to find herself in a sweat form a nightmare. She tried to recall the dream, but found that impossible to do. Her head was pounding, and she groaned, and laid back against her bed.

"Italia! Open the door!" Italia sighed, and threw the covers over her head."Open the damn door! I know you're in there! Why the hell didn't you answer the phone, huh? What the hell was so important you didn't make it to my stupid brother's birth! He was worried about you, and so was my son!"

"Romano, dude, calm down. I'm sure she had a reason. Italia?"

"I-I'm sick!" She yelled weakly, and forced a cough.

"SEE? She was being considerate." America's footsteps were heard walking down the hall, but she didn't hear Romano leave the door.

"You're a liar Italia, now open the damn door. Don't you think I can recognized a fake cough? Nicolai did that to Spain all the time to get out of work, now open the door."Italia sighed, and threw her feet over the side of the bed. She smoothed out her blue teddy, and walked to the door. She opened it, and scowled at Romano.

"I'm not lying. Why did-"

"Cuz that potato bastard didn't want to leave my stupid brother's side. They were worried that something bad happened to you. Now get dressed, and come down to the hospital." Italia sighed, and shook her head.

"No, I'm not going." Romano narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're coming so my stupid brother can shut up. Now-"

"No I'm not. Tell them I'm sick, but I'm not going back there." Romano sighed, and pursed his lips.

"Look, think of it this way. If you don't come, you'll hear Kraut Breath lecture you about the importance of family for five fucking hours. Now-"

"Nein, I'm not going." With that she closed the door in his face. Romano growled, and opened the door. He stared at Italia as she laid back in the bed.

"You are going. I don't want to hear my brother whine again about where you are. I'll take you as you are now if you don't get dressed." Italia looked at him, and frowned.

"Fine. Step out of the room, and give thirty mintues to get ready." Romano nodded, and then stepped out of the room. Italia smirked, and then pulled out her bag."Well, I meant it when I said I wasn't going back." She whispered, and picked up her phone as she dialed a familiar number.

**"H-hello? You've reached-"**

"Canada? Can I come spend a few weeks with you. Germany and I had a real bad fight, and I…I don't think it'd be wise to stay with America since he kinda egged the fight on."

**"Oui, that'd be fine. When do you think you'll be here?" **Italia counted out what money she had. She had enough for a one way ticket to Matthew's place.

"I can be there in five hours."

**"Alright, see you then."**

"Kay."With that, they hung up on each other. Italia hurridly went through the room, and began packing things. She dressed in simple pants, and a baby doll t-shirt. She then escaped through the window, and caught a cab to the nearest airport.

Romano waited for an hour, and had heard nothing.

"I'm coming in!" He announced, and opened the door. He sighed in frustration, and cursed when he found the room was comptely empty.

"Dude, what's going on?" America asked, looking over Romano's shoulder.

"I'll tell you what happened…She ran away. Is there any place she might have gone?" America shook his head, making Romano sigh again."I'll go alert Kruat breath." Romano muttered, walking away from America, who merely looked into the room, confused.

**A/n:WELL, this took not as long to get out ^^; I just hope it doesn't suck. I really didn't know what to do, so I kinda just winged it. Not that many of you will care but wanna know a good show on the history channel? Well, there's two. They're called mankind:the story of us, and the men who built America. Both really good shows, So, some of you may ask…Why canada's house? Well, Italia and Canada have always had a good relationship. She figured, what with everyone forgetting Canada, that she could go there, and it'd be ok. Alright~! So what will happen next? What will happen to Italia at Canada's house? What will they do? Well, come back for more and you will find out~! Hatsa la pasta~!**


End file.
